Chroniques Vampiriques
by Sinh
Summary: Histoires de vampires et de Chasseurs; histoires d'amour, de haine et de mort; Les Chroniques contiennent les témoignages de tout un peuple. Par chance, le nouvel archiviste semble être très bavard. Peut-être acceptera-t-il de vous les conter?
1. Présentation

**Chroniques vampiriques.**

Présentation.

L'histoire de mon peuple remonte à la nuit des temps. Nous existons depuis l'aube de l'humanité et nous serons encore là quand elle plongera dans les ténèbres.

Notre race est éternelle.

L'histoire débute avec les Grands Immortels comme les appellent certains sorciers.

Ce sont eux qui nous ont tous engendrés, si on suit la filière de morsure en morsure, on arrive inexorablement à eux.

Eux, les Sept Grands.

Pour nous ils sont l'égal de dieux, leurs pouvoirs et leurs connaissances dépassent l'imagination.

Depuis leur arrivée sur terre, nous rédigeons fidèlement les Chroniques de notre espèce. Celui qui détiendrait les Chroniques en entier pourrait retracer l'histoire même du monde, telle qu'elle a été vue par nos yeux. Mais bien sûr, pour ça, il faudrait d'abord qu'il sût les décrypter…

La tâche prestigieuse d'Archiviste est héréditaire, il n'y a que la lignée du Premier Immortel qui a le droit de rédiger les Chroniques, cette fonction se transmet de morsure en morsure. Je suis le dernier en date. Je ne vous dirais pas mon nom car il ne vous apprendrait rien, il est oublié depuis tant d'années ; dilué dans le brouillard du temps, très peu sont ceux qui s'en souviendraient.

Même si je le voulais je ne saurais vous relater l'histoire entière de notre espèce. Je vais donc commencer au moment où elle prit une nouvelle tournure.

Voici l'histoire de la mort du Sept et de la naissance du Huit.

* § * § * § *


	2. La Mort du Sept et la Naissance du Huit

**Chronique n° 664666 C** :_** La Mort du Sept et la Naissance du Huit**_.

Mise en place du décor et des acteurs. 

Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait plus vu de scène aussi étrangement macabre à Godric's Hollow. Pas depuis la Renaissance ou le traité du Code du secret des sorciers pour être plus précis. A cette époque on en voyait de toutes sortes ; des duels de sorciers, des sabbats les vendredis treize, des dragons qui broutaient le champ du père Marcel, des harpies qui rôdaient la nuit,...

Enfin bref. Tout ça, c'était sensé être fini. Du moins en apparence…

Le village était tranquille et on n'avait plus eu de tentative de crémation depuis près de deux siècles. Et voilà que ce soir, la propriété des Lawson regorgeait de cadavres. Une bonne trentaine au moins.

Le soleil se couchait, donnant une teinte rougeâtre au décor alentour. Ce qui rendait le tableau dramatique au possible. Ca évoquait la scène finale de quelque grande tragédie grecque. Aucun élément ne manquait. Le Héros, triste et mélancolique, les cheveux au vent, sa cape claquant dans l'air, sa fidèle épée plantée devant lui, sa silhouette (parfaite) se détachant sur le ciel chamarré ; l'Héroïne, d'une beauté incomparable, gisant (morte comme il se doit dans une tragédie) aux pieds du héros en question ; les ennemis, affreux au possible, vaincu par le vaillant Héros et bien entendu l'indispensable couché de soleil qui donne une note artistique à tout décor.

Seulement, il y avait quelques défauts dans cette scène si-parfaitement-mélodramatique-qu'elle-aurait-mérité-d'être-peinte. Premièrement, un affreux monolithe dans le style grosse pierre croulante gâchait tout le paysage. On aurait dit que la terre avait eut une fracture ouverte et que la plaie s'était refermée autour de l'os.

Deuxièmement, il y avait un autre personnage en jeu. C'était une petit chose rouge braillante et dégoulinante qui s'agitait désespérément dans les bras de notre Héros : un nouveau-né qui n'appréciait pas vraiment son changement de milieu.

Mais notre Héros, fidèle à son rôle et indifférent à ces petites erreurs, fixait toujours le soleil d'un regard intense, attendant que les rideaux tombent sur la scène finale.

Evidemment, aucun rideau ne vint puisque notre histoire commence à peine. On est même pas à l'entracte.

Héros se résigna donc à quitter sa pose théâtrale pour jeter un regard sur Héroïne toujours morte à ses pieds –car la pièce se jouant dans la vie réelle, l'actrice ne se réveillerait jamais pour recevoir ses fleurs.

En fait, vue de près, elle n'était plus si belle que ça Héroïne. D'accord, elle avait toujours ses cheveux dorés démesurément longs, son teint de pêche, ses yeux de saphir, sa robe blanche et sa silhouette parfaite mais quelques détails supplémentaires pouvaient varier un jugement trop hâtif : une gorge réduite en bouillie de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un magma confus de chairs et de sang, et un ventre éventré d'où s'échappait un mixture répugnante dont aucune personne sensée n'aurait voulu connaître la nature.

Héros voulut se pencher sur le cadavre d'Héroïne, mais Bébé lui donna un vigoureux coup de pied dans le nez, commençant une démonstration de cris suraigus particulièrement désagréables, accompagnés de gesticulations et de contorsionnements assez méritoires pour un enfant aussi jeune.

Héros essuya la trace ensanglantée laissée par le pied et déposa, sans se fâcher, Bébé par terre. Bébé hurla et Héros l'ignora. Il ramassa Héroïne et la transporta tant bien que mal (elle n'était pas si lourde, mais sa tête avait tendance à se détacher et ses cheveux traînaient par terre –Héros se prit plusieurs fois les pieds dedans. Il la déposa en position assise, contre le monolithe, face à ce qui restait du coucher de soleil : une mince croissant d'un rouge douteux.

La tête presque tranchée d'Héroïne vacilla dangereusement. Héros s'empressa de ramasser le foulard d'un blanc immaculé qu'elle tenait encore en main et s'en servi comme minerve. Une large tache, d'un rouge vif et mordant se répandit rapidement sur la soie neigeuse mais Héroïne était quand même plus présentable qu'avant.

Un peu à regret, Héros s'éloigna à reculons, n'arrivant pas à détacher ses yeux d'Héroïne. Il failli marcher sur Bébé mais heureusement, celui-ci poussa un vagissement particulièrement sonore juste avant. Héros sursauta et ramassa la petite masse furieuse et gigotante pour l'abriter dans la chaleur de son manteau.

"Qu 'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? " murmura-t-il en contemplant cet enfant pour lequel il éprouvait des sentiments si partagés.

L'idée de l'abandonner là aux côtés de sa mère était assez tentante. C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, c'était ce qu'il _devait _faire. Il n'aurait même pas dû hésiter ainsi d'ailleurs. Cet enfant n'aurait jamais du naître. Son existence à elle seule était un sacrilège, une monstruosité qui ne manquerait pas de provoquer une terrible catastrophe. Il devait le tuer.

Bien entendu, il ne le fit pas. Sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire.

« _Mais c'est l'enfant de Liliane, _songea-t-il. _Ma douce Liliane… si tu savais comme je regrette. Si seulement je n'étais pas arrivé trop tard, si seulement je t'avais empêché de t'approcher de lui... Et maintenant tu es morte. Morte en laissant cet enfant…_ »

Il regarda pensivement Bébé qui ayant ravalé ses sanglots, suçait à présent son doigt avec espoir. Puis déçu de n'avoir rien obtenu, Bébé se remit à hurler sa fureur au monde qui l'avait accueilli si durement. Héros soupira. "Que vais-je faire de toi petit monstre…", murmura-t-il. "Te tuer comme j'ai juré de tuer ton père ou bien te chérir comme je chérissais ta mère ? "

Il contempla Bébé d'un air pensif, oscillant entre amour et haine, puis il prit enfin sa décision. "Tu es né dans le sang et l'horreur", souffla-t-il, "mais je te promets que tu grandiras en paix loin de tout cela. Devant tous ces morts et sur mon amour pour Liliane", continua-t-il doucement, "je jure que je te protégerai. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu grandisses normalement… et que jamais tu ne rencontres ton père. Pour Liliane, pour celle que je n'ai su protéger…"

Il se redressa fièrement et se tourna face au pré où les cadavres n'étaient plus que des monticules sombres et informes, indissociables des rochers. "Je le jure", répéta-t-il plus fort comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

Sur ces belles paroles, il fit volte-face et s'éloigna. Bébé qui était resté mystérieusement silencieux pendant sa tirade, sembla brusquement se rappeler qu'il était furieux et devait, par conséquent, le faire savoir au monde alentour.

Héros fut parcouru d'un frémissement et serra les poings. Mais il caressa doucement le visage rondouillet de Bébé qui essaya de le mordre, sans succès d'ailleurs (Bébé n'avait pas de dents). Héros soupira, il ramassa son épée puis, se mit en route, sans un autre regard en arrière.

Quelques instants plus tard, il avait disparu dans la nuit.


	3. ActeI, ScèneI: La Vieille et les Pies

Acte I : L'Empereur.

Scène I : La Vieille et les Pies.

C'était une grande pièce, avec un plafond très haut et des murs arrondis. Le genre de pièce qui vous donne l'impression de pénétrer dans une cathédrale lorsque vous en franchissez la porte.

Le moindre son y était amplifié et les quelques bougies qui brûlaient doucement dans leur chandelier doré renforçaient encore cet effet de lieu saint.

Pour ne rien enlever à l'atmosphère mystique de la salle, la conversation qui se déroulait en dessous du grand lustre éteint, était justement un échange de prières.

« Glória Patri, et Fílio, et Spirítui Sancto. »

La voix de la vieille femme, aussi sèche et usée qu'elle, se répercutait sur les murs de la pièce-cathèdrale prenant de l'ampleur jusqu'à en devenir assourdissante.

« Gloire au Père, au Fils et au Saint-Esprit. »

Cette voix-là aurait plutôt appartenu à un des enfants du chœur. Légère et cristalline, il y perçait le même ennui que dans celle du cancre qui a dû répéter la journée entière son 'Ave Maria' pour la prochaine fête de charité.

« Sicut erat in princípio, et nunc, et semper, et in saecula saeculùorum. Amen. »

Trois domestiques entrèrent, aussi discrètes et silencieuses que des nonnes de campagne, chaussées de leurs gros sabots avec une bonne dizaine de kilos superflus dans le bas du dos.

Elles pouffaient, gloussaient et s'esclaffaient derrière leurs plumeaux en se racontant les derniers potins de Godric's Hollow : "Ho ! Vous savez quoi ? Le vieux couple qui habite en bordure du village, et bien, ils ont reçus leurs petits enfants pour les vacances ! Des enfants adorables ! Et si vous voulez mon avis, Edmund a un faible pour Hellen, la jeune fille. "

La Vieille pinça les lèvres et pivota la tête à la manière d'un hibou pour fixer les filles d'un regard glacial, gelant l'atmosphère plus efficacement qu'un blizzard. Elles se turent aussitôt, leur enthousiasme soudainement refroidit.

En élève rébarbative et mal élevée, la petite avait totalement abandonné la leçon pour regarder la scène d'un air vaguement intéressé. Etrangement, elle ne semblait pas affectée par le brusque écart de température et se curait consciencieusement l'oreille.

"Mademoiselle", grinça l'ancêtre de sa voix de vieil aspirateur, "revenons à notre leçon je vous prie ! "

Avec un ennui manifeste, la fillette abandonna son activité pour revenir à la leçon. Elle fronça le nez d'une façon comique, comme si lui aussi le démangeait puis elle se remit à ânonner le psaume d'une voix mécanique.

"Comme Il était au commencement, maintenant et toujours dans les siècles des siècles. Amen. "

"Très bien ! " s'exclama la Vieille. "Je vois que vous vous êtes enfin décidée à étudier ! "

L'enfant renifla avec mépris, toisant la Vieille d'un regard noir.

« _Stupide vieille bique ! Qui aurait envie d'étudier des âneries pareilles ? C'est parce que tu me casses les oreilles tous les jours avec ces saletés de prières que j'ai fini par les retenir._»

L'enfant la fixa pendant un moment de ses grands yeux noirs et furieux. La lutte silencieuse dura quelques secondes puis la petite détourna la tête en grommelant.

"Arrêtez de maugréer ainsi et revenons-en au cours ! " la tança la Vieille. "Ouvrez votre Missel page 239, nous allons lire l'Epître qui s'y trouve. "

La gamine fit semblant de vomir, plaidant un soudain mal de gorge, puis elle ramassa le livre de Messe et feuilleta les pages jusqu'à celle demandée.

"Allons-y. "

"Parole du Seigneur Dieu : 'Honore ton père et ta mère, afin de vivre longtemps sur la terre que te donne le Seigneur ton Dieu…"

Leurs voix mêlées s'élevèrent pour allez se perdre dans les ombres du plafond tandis que les soubrettes s'adonnaient à leur tâche le plus silencieusement possible. Elles vaquaient de-ci, de-là, plumeau à la main, époussetant une lampe, astiquant une statuette ou un vase.

« _On dirait des oiseaux, stupides et frivoles,_ songea l'enfant._ Elles sont toutes en noir et blanc, comme des pies. Elles volent un peu partout, envahissantes. Elles sont attirées par tout ce qui brille. Voilà d'ailleurs une qui vole vers l'horloge en or. C'est une pie, elle ne frotte que ce qui brille. Je me demande si elle va voler jusqu'à la fenêtre…Les oiseaux n'aiment pas être enfermés. Si elle l'ouvre, je pourrai en profiter pour regarder ce qui fait ce bruit. On dirait des pas de chevaux. C'est peut-être lui…»_

La Vieille vibrait littéralement d'émotion en lisant son Epître. Une nonne fanatique en pleine extase n'aurait pas eut une expression différente sur le visage. Le sombre et sobre manoir devenait une sinistre et pieuse église dans son imagination et l'enfant devant elle n'était plus une gamine sauvage un peu bizarre mais la réincarnation du Christ.

Elle sortit doucement de son délire passager et remarqua enfin que l'attention de la fillette s'était à nouveau détournée. Celle-ci se grattait à présent le nez, son oreille tendue vers un bruit qu'elle seule percevait.

La Vieille pris une grande inspiration, s'apprêtant à crier un bon coup pour ramener l'enfant sur le droit chemin, mais brusquement la fillette sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et elle couru à la fenêtre. Elle tira les rideaux d'un coup sec sous les exclamations scandalisées de la Vieille et les cris étouffés des servantes.

"Mademoiselle ! Comment osez-vous ? " s'outragea-t-elle. "Vous savez bien que cela vous est formellement interdit ! "

"Il fait nuit Madame, les pies ne s'envoleront pas. Elles ne volent pas la nuit", répondit distraitement l'enfant tout en scrutant l'horizon.

"Arrêtez de raconter des âneries ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait nuit que vous avez le droit de tirer les rideaux ! " s'indigna l'autre. "Vous allez fermez ça tout de suite et puis…", commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par le cri de joie de l'enfant.

"C'est lui ! C'est lui ! Il est revenu ! " scanda-t-elle d'un air joyeux en tourbillonnant sur elle-même.

"Comment… ? " s'étonna la Vieille en passant à son tour la tête par la fenêtre. "Lord Lawson est déjà de retour ?! "

Sur le long chemin sinueux qui conduisait au manoir, une petite calèche cahotait, tirée par deux vaillants chevaux un peu essoufflés, que seul l'idée d'une bonne ration de foin poussait encore à trotter.

"Mon dieu ! Mais nous n'avons rien préparé ! " s'affola-t-elle. "Martha ! Occupez-vous de Mademoiselle. Je dois allez préparer l'arrivée du Maître. Et veillez à lui mettre une robe convenable ! ordonna-t-elle avant de disparaître en claquant la porte. "

« _Des pies et un gros corbeau. Il faut voir comme elles s'affolent. Elles pépient, croassent, jacassent et s'emmêlent les plumes. En voilà encore deux qui se marchent sur les pattes. Et vlan ! Elles se donnent des coups de becs et jacassent de plus belle. Le loup arrive et le gibier s'affole. Allons donc leur ébouriffer un peu plus les plumes…_»

"Il a-arrive ! Il est reve-enu ! " se mit-elle à chantonner en prenant Martha par la main pour effectuer une sorte de danse de la victoire. "L'Empereur est de reeeeetour ! " cria-t-elle en effectuant une nouvelle pirouette.

L'oiseau ne savait bien sûr pas danser et trébucha lourdement lorsque l'enfant tournoya sur elle-même.

_« Haha ! En plein sur le coin de la table. Voilà une pie qui ne volera plus avant un moment ! »_

"Voyons Mademoiselle ! Calmez-vous ! " supplia la pauvre Martha en frottant son coude meurtri qui avait heurté le coin de la table. "Venez, on va vous habiller. "

"D'accord ! Je veux ma jolie robe rouge alors ! Celle que l'Empereur m'a offerte ! "

"Si vous voulez. Mais pourquoi appelez-vous Monsieur votre Père l'Empereur ? "

_« Pour mieux te faire jacasser ma petite pie…Les gens sans imagination devraient juste aller se pendre, ils sont d'un ennui…_"

"Car il gouverne le monde et qu'il n'a pas de Reine ! » s'exclama l'enfant en la tirant par la manche pour qu'elle aille plus vite. "Sans Reine il ne peut être un Roi. Allez, dépêchez-vous ! "

Renonçant à comprendre, Martha se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupait l'enfant.


	4. ActeI, ScèneII: L'Empereur

Scène II : L'Empereur.

L'Empereur était un homme grand, mais aussi un grand homme.

Il était imprégné de dignité et de noblesse comme de l'ouate peut l'être d'éther, et celles-ci, tout comme l'éther, semblaient se propager autour de lui. Même sans le connaître, on éprouvait du respect en le voyant.

L'Empereur était assez intelligent, ou du moins avait-il un bon esprit de déduction et d'analyse. C'était un champion de mots croisés et de devinettes, toujours invaincu à ce jour au Cluedo.

L'Empereur avait 35 ans, une moustache et un caractère de chien. Sous ses airs nobliaux se cachait une âme de volcan. Si on le regardait mieux, on apercevait cette impression de férocité sous jacente, autoritaire et implacable. Il avait quelque chose du fauve, un lion ou peut-être encore un loup. Quelque chose de gros avec des dents en tout cas.

L'Empereur était juge. Et de l'avis général, c'était un sacré bon juge. Il faut avouer qu'il en imposait, chacune de ses décisions avait la valeur d'une injonction divine. Quiconque était appelé à paraître devant lui, était saisi d'angoisse. On le craignait, mais la crainte apportait le respect, et l'Empereur ne s'en plaignait pas.

L'Empereur était juste et loyal. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que c'était un homme digne de confiance.

_L'Empereur était aussi un menteur. Mais ça, personne ne le savait. _

L'Empereur n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient peur de Brian Lawson, bien que ses rares amis assuraient qu'il n'était un vieux loup grincheux qui grognait plus qu'il ne mordait.

_On dit souvent que les vieux loups sont les plus sournois. _

La Vieille par contre, ne l'avait jamais vu comme un loup inoffensif. Elle craignait et respectait Lawson, multipliant courbettes et révérences. Pourtant, elle était dans le manoir depuis des temps immémoriaux. Mais elle se plaisait à le considérer comme un demi-dieu. Son maître était quelqu'un d'important et elle en était très satisfaite, beaucoup pensaient qu'elle avait du sang d'elfe de maison dans les veines.

Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception aux autres, lorsque la Vieille entra dans le bureau de l'Empereur, elle baissa aussitôt la tête et lui murmura la bienvenue sur un ton obséquieux.

« Merci Eusébia, j'ai fait un long voyage. »

« Monsieur désirerait-il un petit remontant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je prendrais volontiers un verre de cognac », répondit-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. « Et puis vous irez préparer le petit salon, j'attends de la visite. Une affaire importante qui ne peut attendre. »

« Bien monsieur », acquiesca-t-elle. « Et pour Mademoiselle ? Elle a été prévenue de votre arrivée et désire grandement vous voir… »

Lord Lawson releva la tête du dossier qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

« Denise ? Dites lui que je la recevrai plus tard, je dois d'abord régler cette affaire. »

La vieille s'en alla à petits pas pressés dans un bruissement de tissus à crinoline. Une fois partie, Lawson se laissa aller dans son fauteuil avec un grognement de satisfaction. Il étira un à un chacun de ses membres, faisant craquer les articulations puis il enleva son veston et déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il se releva souplement et récupéra le sac qu'il avait caché en hâte sous son bureau lorsqu'il avait entendu la Vieille arriver.

Le feu de la cheminée grésilla légèrement lorsqu'une bûche s'écroula de la pile. Méfiant, Lawson tendit l'oreille, il y avait eut un autre bruit aussi, un infime craquement.

Un chat ne se serait pas retourné plus vite pour donner un coup de griffe. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il avait déjà tiré une épée du sac et la pointait entre les yeux de l'imprudent qui avait passé sa tête dans la cheminée.

« Pas la peine d'employer les grands moyens Thanasy, je me rends », claironna la tête en roulant des yeux d'un air faussement apeuré.

« Isaac Bergman », constata Lawson d'un air impassible en rangeant l'épée. « Combien de fois t'ais-je dis que la cheminée d'urgence n'est utilisable que pour les urgences et que mon nom est Athanase ? Eusébia aurait pu te surprendre et j'aurais pu te tuer pour que tu arrêtes de m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule. »

« Ton nom ?! Mais combien en as-tu ? Tu ne sais certainement plus toi-même quel est le bon ! » s'esclaffa Bergman. « Quand à cette vieille Eusébia, elle est tellement terre à terre que tu pourrais transformer l'étagère en crapaud qu'elle n'y ferait pas attention. »

« Ca n'excuse pas la cheminée », répondit Lawson sur le même ton calme. « Tu n'avais aucune idée si je serais là ou pas. Denise aurait très bien pu traîner ici, et elle n'a pas besoin de voir une tête jaillir du feu pour s'imaginer des histoires invraisemblables. »

« Cette gamine n'a jamais été très nette de toutes façons », se défendit Bergman. « Et puis, tu n'as qu'à faire installer un miroir à double sens dans ton bureau ! »

« Et toi, tu n'as qu'à apprendre à te servir d'un téléphone. » Bergman ignora la dernière remarque et jeta un œil intéressé à l'épée qui dépassait encore du sac. « Jolie prise », commenta-t-il d'un air appréciateur. « C'est bien une Lame de Dervons ? »

« C'est toi l'expert, mais à première vue je dirais ça aussi. »

La tête émit un sifflement admiratif. « Ecosse du Nord ? » demanda-t-il d'un air entendu.

« En effet. »

Il regarda encore un moment l'épée dont l'acier brillait doucement à la lueur du feu, puis un sourire réjoui s'étira sur son visage. « Ce cher Melchior va avoir de gros ennuis quand les autres vont apprendre ça ! » s'écria-t-il. « Depuis le temps qu'on rêve de le coincer ! »

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, jusqu'à présent, il a toujours réussi à nous filer entre les doigts. C'est un rusé, sinon, il n'aurait jamais vécu jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Qu'as-tu ramené d'autre ? » demanda la tête en essayant de voir ce qu'il y avait dans le sac. Mais Lord Lawson referma le sac.

« C'est justement pour ça que je t'ais convoqué », répondit-il en souriant. « Alors maintenant, si tu avais l'amabilité de venir au rendez-vous en passant par la porte, je t'attends dans le petit salon. Tu prendras un cognac je suppose ? »

« C'est ça, demande à Eusébia de sortir ta meilleur bouteille », grogna la tête avant de disparaître dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

Lawson sourit et ramassa le dossier qui traînait sur son bureau pour le fourrer dans le sac. Puis il sortit dans le couloir pour se rendre au petit salon. Il avait encore la main sur la poignée lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il esquissa un sourire et referma la porte derrière lui tandis que les pas de la Vieille résonnaient dans l'escalier. La sonnette retentit de nouveau et le son comparable à celui d'un gong résonna dans le manoir. Le gros chien gris quitta le confort de son tapis pour aller voir qui le dérangeait ainsi. Il poussa la porte du hall et alla se poster à quelques mètres de la porte, aussi immobile et hiératique qu'une statue.

Bien à l'abri derrière les épais rideaux d'une fenêtre, deux yeux noirs et brillants observaient la scène. Ils regardèrent le chien s'approcher et suivirent la Vieille lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, laissant place à Isaac Bergman. Bergman salua la Vieille et la suivit jusqu'au petit salon, escorté du dogue. Lorsque la Vieille eut disparu au coin du couloir, une petite tête couronnée d'un épais casque de cheveux roux apparu entre les rideaux. Puis, après avoir vérifier que la voie était libre, Denise couru jusqu'aux escaliers et rejoignit Martha qui l'appelait depuis sa chambre.

* * *

« Alors », commença Bergman en coinçant un cigare entre ses lèvres, « consentiras-tu enfin à me montrer ce que tu as trouvé ? »

« Assieds toi », conseilla Lawson, « on en a pour un moment. » Il ouvrit le sac, puis, il pêcha une grande épée et la fit tournoyer d'un geste expert –et parfaitement inutile, mais qui lui permettait de faire étalage de ses talents d'escrimeur.

« Une pièce magnifique », constata Bergman. « Acier trempé, d'après ce que je vois, seconde moitié du 16ème siècle, ouvrage de gobelin. L'épée d'un immortel. »

« Exact », confirma Lawson en admirant la lame. « Une sacrée ordure, j'ai bien faillit y rester. Et la question est : que faisait-il en Ecosse du Nord avec tout son clan alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles ils étaient consignés dans une réserve au Sud? »

« Melchior ? »

« Je ne pense pas », répondit-il d'un air songeur. « Je crois que c'est quelque chose de plus gros. Il n'était pas seul, regarde ça. » Lawson vida le contenu du sac sur la table et une importante quantité d'armes de toutes sortes étincelèrent à la lueur des flammes. Le chien souleva la tête qu'il avait paresseusement déposée sur ses pattes pour voir ce qui venait de faire du bruit. Puis, ne voyant rien de suspect, il se recoucha avec un grognement de satisfaction. Bergman déposa son cigare et se pencha en avant pour examiner le tas. « Hé ben ça alors… », murmura-t-il l'air soudain grave. « Ils faisaient une réunion de famille? Il y en avait combien ainsi ? »

« On n'a aucune idée de ce qu'ils préparaient, Odilo n'a pas réussi à s'infiltrer. On a donc décidé de foncer dans le tas avec l'escouade de Cloud et Lee –Lee a encore perdu un apprenti d'ailleurs, on finira par croire qu'il le fait exprès. » « Il y avait plus de 200 vampires. Des Sans-Ames pour la plupart, mais il y avait de nombreux Rôdeurs et deux ou trois immortels. Quand on est entrés, ils étaient en plein festin. On n'a réussi à en capturer aucun, on en a tué une cinquantaine et les autres se sont enfuis. » « J'ai réussi à avoir un immortel et vingt Rôdeurs, Lee et Cloud en ont tué quelques uns aussi. Les corps sont déjà dans la Réserve du Temple. »

« Bien sûr », grogna Bergman en saisissant un poignard. « Et c'est moi qui ai l'honneur de me taper l'examen de la quincaillerie. » Mais un frémissement dans sa barbe trahissait son sourire.

« C'est toi notre expert en armes, il faut bien que tu te rendes utile de temps à autres. Et puis, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. » L'Empereur plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit une minuscule faucille en argent magnifiquement ouvragée. « J'ai trouvé ça lors du nettoyage, je ne suis pas certain de son authenticité, il me faudrait ton avis, mais si c'est ce que je pense, ça serait une preuve supplémentaire à ma théorie. »

Bergman saisi la faucille en fronçant les sourcils et l'examina à la lueur des flammes. Au bout d'un moment, il lança un regard oblique à Lawson et reposa la faucille sur la table. Il prit un petit poignard et commença à le faire tourner entre ses doigts d'un air mal à l'aise. « Il semblerait », commença-t-il lentement en pesant chacun de ses mots, que cette chose soit effectivement de la même facture que les épées que possèdent généralement les immortels, et il semblerait qu'elle soit également très ancienne, peut être même plus que tout ce que j'ai déjà examiné. Mais pour être sûr il faudrait que je l'examine plus longuement, que je la passe sous divers sortilèges et… »

« Non », ça suffira comme ça, coupa Lawson en ramassant la faucille. « Tu m'as déjà dit ce que je voulais savoir. »

« Ecoute Athanase », s'énerva Bergman, « je connais ta théorie sur les _vrais_ Immortels et je sais à quel point tu y tiens, mais il n'y aucune preuve ! Et ce truc ne prouve rien non plus ! Ca pourrait être n'importe quoi, je sais ce que tu penses, mais il faut que tu… »

Un grognement sourd venait de retentir. Le dogue se leva et fila jusqu'à la porte.

L'Empereur saisi sa baguette et fit disparaître les armes d'un mouvement du poignet. Il eut tout juste le temps de la ranger et la porte se refermait dans un claquement discret derrière la petite forme sombre qui venait d'entrer. « Denise ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un air mécontent. « Eusébia ne t'a pas dit que je t'attendais après mon entretien ? »

_« Zut, encore repérée. L'Empereur est définitivement à un tout autre niveau que la Vieille et les Pies. » _La fillette haussa les épaules et caressa le chien qui se tenait devant elle pour lui bloquer le passage. « C'est possible », admit-elle avant de se tourner vers Bergman. « Bonsoir monsieur. » Elle essaya de pousser le chien du pied mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Pousse toi Doug. J'ai rien fait de mal. »

_« Enfin…presque… » _Du couloir parvenaient nettement les cris étouffés de la pauvre Martha qui appelait désespérément Denise. L'Empereur sourit et la fillette courut se jeter dans ses bras. « Tu es parti longtemps ! » reprocha-t-elle d'un air grave.

Il l'écarta un peu et observa le petit visage constellé de taches de rousseurs. Les grands yeux noirs de l'enfant soutinrent son regard avec un sérieux incroyable. « Tu n'as pas beaucoup grandit pourtant, je ne dois pas être partit si longtemps que ça. » Le sourire de Denise s'élargit et l'Empereur ébouriffa les courts cheveux roux. « Allez, file maintenant, je suis occupé. » L'enfant recoiffa légèrement ses cheveux pour qu'ils tombent bien droits jusqu'à son menton puis se tourna vers Bergman et fit une petite révérence.

« Excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé monsieur, au revoir. » D'un pas aérien et silencieux, elle fila vers la porte qu'elle referma sans bruit. Le chien la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut disparu puis, d'un pas nonchalant, il retourna s'allonger devant la cheminée. Ils entendirent les cris énervés de Martha lorsqu'elle attrapa l'enfant, puis le bruit s'éloigna et ils se détendirent.

« Ta gamine me fout les jetons », déclara Bergman en frissonnant. « Elle n'est pas normale, je n'ai jamais vu un gosse aussi silencieux. Si le chien n'avait pas grogné, je n'aurais jamais remarqué qu'elle était là. »

« Elle n'est pas bizarre », contredit Lawson d'un air distrait tout en faisant réapparaître les armes. « C'est juste qu'elle s'entraîne tellement à éviter Eusébia que c'est devenu une habitude pour elle de passer inaperçu. »

« Tu as vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé ? » s'obstina Bergman. « C'était pas un regard normal ça, si elle n'avait pas les yeux noirs j'aurais eu l'impression d'être devant un des enfants McLean. »

« Elle ne t'aurait peut-être pas regardé ainsi si tu avais pensé à caché le poignard que tu tenais en main », fit remarquer Lawson.

Bergman lâcha un juron et remit le poignard sur la table. « Bon, alors, est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce que tu penses de cette réunion clandestine de vampires ? Et ne me sort pas encore une de tes histoires sur les Grands Immortels », reprit-il d'un air agacé.

« Je crains une révolte », expliqua Lawson. « Tu sais ce qui se passe dans le pays pour l'instant bien sûr ? »

« Evidemment, avec cette saleté de mage noir qui laisse sa Marque un peu partout… »

« Oui, Voldemort », approuva-t-il. « Ce n'est pas la première réunion de vampire hors frontière qui se déroule. Il y en a de plus en plus. Les attaques se multiplient, les clans s'agitent, les immortels sortent de leurs demeures séculaires, les vampires murmurent entre eux. Ils murmurent des choses plutôt déplaisantes d'ailleurs. Ils parlent de profiter de l'ascension de Voldemort pour étendre leurs domaines, pour avoir un plus grand terrain de chasse et pourquoi pas en profiter pour soumettre les sorciers ? »

« On serait dans un beau merdier si les mages noirs s'associaient avec les vampires. Comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes avec la bande à Melchior… »

« Ce n'est pas Melchior qui m'inquiète moi, c'est l'Immortel qui était là. Si l'un d'entre eux accepte de marcher avec Voldemort, tous les autres suivront. Tous. Les Sans-Ames, les Rôdeurs, les petits immortels et les Sept Grands. Jusqu'à présent, Ils se sont montrés plutôt discrets et peu enclins à la domination. Mais si jamais Ils bougent et qu'Ils décident d'entrer en guerre, je doute que nous soyons de taille à les arrêter. »

« Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'Ils existent », contredit Bergman avec colère. « Et personne n'a jamais… »

« Je sais qu'Ils existent et l'un d'entre eux était présent ce soir », trancha Lawson d'un ton sans réplique. « Et s'Ils décident d'agir, la bande à Melchior deviendra brusquement aussi insignifiante qu'une coquille de noix dans un océan déchaîné. » « Et puis même si Eux décident de rester immobiles, les petits immortels peuvent toujours décider de rejoindre la guerre en cours ce qui serait également très désagréable pour nous, tu peux me croire. »

Un lourd silence s'installa pendant que Bergman mesurait la gravité de la situation. « Il faut avertir le Conseil », conclut Bergman. « Tu as raison sur le fait que, même sans cette histoire de Grand Immortel, la situation est déjà suffisamment préoccupante. Il faudra peut être même qu'on s'associe avec les Aurors pour arrêter ça, ou tout au moins leur communiquer nos informations, sinon, ils ne pourront jamais réagir à temps. »

Lord Lawson contempla la petite faucille d'un air songeur. « Je ne sais pas. L'idée de nous révéler aux Aurors ne me plait pas. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça serve à grand chose et puis en principe, nous n'existons pas… »

« Voyons, Athanase ! On ne peut pas garder ça secret ! » s'énerva Bergman.

« Mais on ne peut pas non plus sortir tous de l'ombre aussi brusquement. Il faudra demander une réunion d'urgence avec le Conseil. On verra ce qu'ils décideront. »

Bergman émit un grognement sceptique. « C'est toi le patron », admit-il. « Bon, moi, je vais ramasser ça et puis je vais aller m'enfermer dans le labo. Avec tout ce qu'il y a, j'en ai pour des jours », déclara-t-il en se levant.

« Tu remettras mon rapport au conseil ? » demanda Lawson en lui tendant l'épais dossier. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais être présent à la réunion, j'ai un procès en cour. Tu viendras me dire ce qu'ils ont décidé ? »

« C'est tout à fait ton genre tient ! » s'exclama Bergman en commençant à rassembler les armes. « Monsieur le Directeur des Chasseurs ordonne une réunion d'urgence mais Monsieur le Directeur à bien mieux à faire que d'y assister ! Le jour où tu te décideras finalement de montrer ta tête aux réunions, les vieux schnocks du Conseil seront tellement surpris qu'ils feront une crise cardiaque. »

« C'est gentil de ta part. »

« Pas de quoi, j'ai une dette envers toi de toutes façons. Bon, je suppose qu'on se revoit dans un jour ou deux ? »

« N'oublie pas, les cheminées d'urgences : uniquement pour les urgences. »

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Bergman se retourna et lança un clin d'œil à l'Empereur. « Je ne sais pas si je m'en souviendrai… » Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec une petite tête rousse qui le regarda sortir sans ciller.

« Au revoir monsieur, faites bon voyage. »

« Heu…merci fillette. » Bergman jeta un regard éloquent à l'Empereur avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

* * *


	5. Entracte I: La Clairière aux Tulipes

Entracte I : **Chronique n° 664478 E**

La clairière aux tulipes.

Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais vous contez une histoire bien connue ici, celle de Samael. Son nom ne vous dira sûrement pas grand-chose car lorsque Samael a renaît en temps que vampire, son ancien nom a disparu avec son glorieux passé.

Je vais donc vous conter les mémoires de celui qui fut autrefois un des plus célèbres Chasseurs…

Les arbres de la Forêt Noire sommeillaient, leurs feuilles arrosées par les doux rayons de la lune, leurs racines bien enfouies sous la mousse, dans la terre encore humide de la dernière pluie. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent ; la terre exhalait la chaleur de la journée et de longs filets de vapeur s'étiraient entre les troncs.

Il inspira une bouffée de l'air épais et moite.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, l'odeur était plus forte. Excité à l'idée du festin prochain, il éveilla tous ses sens et tendit l'oreille.

Seul les bruits discrets des animaux nocturnes troublaient le silence : le bruissement des ailes d'une chouette atterrissant sur une branche, une souris grignotant une graine et… oui…le bruit qu'il attendait, un léger gémissement. A présent sur de lui, il accéléra et bientôt il le vit.

Recroquevillé entre deux grosses racines, un petit garçon sanglotait doucement.

Il passa lentement sa langue sur les lèvres desséchées, effleurant ses canines proéminentes, puis, aussi furtivement qu'une couleuvre, il se glissa entre les branches jusqu'au gros chêne où l'enfant s'était réfugié. Il avança sa main, grise et crochue comme une serre, vers la gorge du garçon ; puis il s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, le visage figé dans un rictus de souffrance.

Il l'avait entendu, mais trop tard, la lame acérée avait trouvé le chemin de son cœur.

Il s'effondra sans un cri, le bruit de sa chute étouffé par la mousse.

L'enfant cria.

« Calme-toi 'Than, tu risques d'en rameuter d'autres… »

« On...oncle Gabriel ? Je…je suis désolé… »

« Tu peux l'être…je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher de la forêt. Si ta sœur ne m'avait pas prévenu… »

« J'suis désolé… », répéta l'enfant entre deux sanglots, « je promets que je ne viendrai plus… »

L'homme soupira et retira l'épée du vampire qui commençait déjà à se décomposer. « Tu promets…mais on dirait que cette forêt t'attire comme un aimant…Allez viens, on rentre…reste près de moi. » Le chasseur pris l'enfant par la main et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la brume.

Cachés dans les branches du chêne, deux étincelants yeux rouges avaient suivis toute la scène. Lorsque l'enfant et l'oncle se furent éloignés, la grande chauve-souris s'envola, son ombre se découpa un instant sur le ciel étoilé avant de disparaître à son tour.

* * *

Les mémoires des enfants ont un fonctionnement bien particulier, ainsi, le lendemain, une fois la peur et la forêt loin derrière lui, le garçon oublia sa promesse et la sombre Forêt lui sembla de nouveau extrêmement attirante. Non pas qu'il méprise l'autorité de son oncle ; il vénérait ce dernier. C'était la personne qu'il aimait le plus après sa grande sœur.

L'oncle était son idole et son plus cher désir était de devenir comme lui ; il voulait être aussi un grand chasseur et parcourir les forêts à la recherche du Peuple de la Nuit. Aussi, la mystérieuse Forêt Noire semblait receler des promesses de gloire et d'aventure.

Il se passa de nombreux jours avant qu'il n'ait à nouveau l'occasion d'échapper à la surveillance de son oncle. Mais la nuit arriva où l'on négligea de cadenasser la fenêtre de la chambre des enfants.

C'était une belle nuit claire, la lune était presque pleine et il n'y avait pas un seul nuage.

Mu par une force irrésistible, le garçon sortit de son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre le plus doucement possible. L'air chaud et parfumé de la nuit d'été inonda la chambre.

« Thany ! Tu vas encore y aller ?! Tu sais bien qu'on a pas le droit, souviens toi de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois ! » La fille quitta ses draps à son tour et rejoint son frère près de la fenêtre. Ses yeux bleus étaient pleins de colère et d'inquiétude.

« Ne t'en fait pas Lili, c'était un accident, je ne me perdrai pas cette fois. Je connais le chemin. »

« C'est trop dangereux ! Il peut t'arriver n'importe quoi, tout seul là-bas ! «

« Je suis courageux et je n'ai pas peur ! » fanfaronna-t-il. « Et puis c'est décidé, j'y vais. » En disant ces mots, il se laissa glisser de la fenêtre. Il atterrit trois mètres plus bas dans un buisson déjà bien abîmé par ses précédentes sorties.

« Et bien moi non plus je n'ai pas peur ! » cria Lili de la fenêtre. « Et je viens aussi ! » Et elle se laissa tomber à son tour avant de courir pour rattraper son frère qui était déjà sur le sentier menant à la forêt.

« Ah non Lili ! Ne viens pas avec moi ! » s'énerva le garçon. « C'est trop dangereux pour les filles ! »

« Je suis ta grande sœur, alors c'est moi qui décide », répliqua-t-elle. « Et j'ai décidé que je viendrai. »

« Mais… »

« Tais-toi, moi au moins, j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de prendre mon couteau… et on risque d'en avoir besoin… », ajouta-t-elle en soupirant. Main dans la main les deux enfants s'enfoncèrent sous les arbres.

Le début de leur excursion se déroula relativement bien sauf pour la belle robe de nuit blanche de Lili qui s'accrocha plusieurs fois dans les ronces, y laissant à chaque fois un petit morceau de tissu. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre à la clairière que le frère avait repérée lors de ses précédentes promenades.

C'était un de ces endroits magiques, si rares dans le monde, où poussent les plus belles fleurs qui soient : les tulipes noires. D'après les légendes, elles poussent là où sont nés les Sept. Il y a une tulipe pour chaque vampire ; quand un vampire naît, quelque part dans l'un de ces endroits, une tulipe pousse et quand un vampire est tué, une tulipe se fane. Une sinistre rumeur raconte aussi que ce sont les seuls endroits au monde où le sang d'un des Sept pourra jamais couler, les seuls lieus où ils pourront être vaincus.

« Oh ! C'est magnifique ! » s'exclama Lili en se penchant pour admirer une des fleurs.

« Je sais et c'est moi qui l'ai découvert ! »

« Finalement, ça valait la peine de venir ici », admit-elle. « Elles sont tellement jolies ! »

Ils étaient si occupés à contempler les fleurs qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas les chauves-souris.

De plus en plus nombreuses, elles se postaient dans les arbres environnants, leurs yeux luisants dans la nuit comme autant de lumières mortelles.

« Qu'elles sont belles ! » murmura Lili. « A ton avis on pourrait en cueillir quelques unes ? J'en ferais un bouquet et je les mettrais dans notre chambre… »

« N'y touchez surtout pas ! »

Ils sursautèrent tout les deux et se tournèrent vers leur oncle qui s'avançait vers eux, l'air furieux et l'épée au clair. A cet instant, il était vraiment effrayant, il n'avait plus rien de l'oncle sympathique qu'ils connaissaient, il était tel que _nous_ le connaissions : fort et impitoyable, le plus grand Chasseur de Vampire de tous les temps, Gabriel Van Helsing, pompeusement surnommé l'Ange Invincible.

« On…oncle Gabriel ?! »

« Dépêchez-vous ! Venez près de moi ! » ordonna-t-il sèchement, son regard parcourant les nombreux points rouges qui constellaient les arbres. Mais à ce moment, un rire cristallin retentit dans l'air.

« Voyons monsieur, pourquoi gronder ces enfants de la sorte ? Ils voulaient juste cueillir quelques fleurs ! »

Une jeune femme était assise au milieu des tulipes, aucun d'eux ne l'avait remarquée jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, elle n'était pas du genre à passer inaperçue. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de femme aussi belle, elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui ondulaient le long de son dos et sur l'herbe autour d'elle, de grands yeux vermeils et un visage à faire pâlir les anges.

Elle se leva avec grâce et s'approcha du petit groupe. « Bonsoir, je m'appelle Ophélia », annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce et chantante. « Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pris l'habitude de venir dans cette clairière et je dois dire que c'est la première fois que j'y vois autant de monde, surtout qu'il est tard…Puis-je savoir ce que deux enfants et un homme armé font au milieu de la nuit dans la Forêt Noire ? »

Gabriel la scruta un moment avec suspicion, puis il abaissa très légèrement son épée. « Gabriel Van Helsing, enchanté », répondit-il sèchement. « Ecoutez mademoiselle, il faut qu'on s'éloigne d'ici, les chauves-souris… »

« Qu'elles chauves-souris ? » demanda-t-elle en riant. « Je ne vois aucune chauve-souris… »

Gabriel inspecta les arbres cherchant vainement les yeux qui y brillaient quelques instants plus tôt. Pendant ce temps, Ophélia s'approcha des enfants en souriant tendrement, ébouriffa les cheveux du garçonnet et s'abaissa pour se mettre à leur hauteur. « Bonsoir les enfants, comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Moi c'est Lili mademoiselle et lui c'est mon petit frère Thany. »

« Il faut partir », insista Gabriel. « Ils vont revenir. »

« Mais qui donc ? » demanda Ophélia.

« Les chauv… »

« Arrêtez donc avec vos chauves-souris », s'énerva-t-elle. « Je n'ai jamais vu ici aucune chauve-souris et je n'en vois aucune pour l'instant ! Tout ce que je vois,…ce sont des vampires et vous allez les vexer. »

A ce moment, il se passa plusieurs choses simultanément. Les vampires sortirent de l'ombre et envahirent la clairière, Ophélia saisi les deux enfants et les éloigna de leur oncle, Gabriel enfonça son épée dans le cœur du vampire qui venait dans son dos et entreprit de trancher la tête des autres.

Il y avait déjà une dizaine de vampires morts quand Ophélia cria. Aussitôt, les vampires cessèrent l'attaque et se mirent en cercle autour de Gabriel. Celui-ci se tourna vers Ophélia, ses yeux flamboyants de haine. Elle avait confié les deux enfants en larmes à des vampires et s'approchait maintenant de leur oncle, son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

« Libérez les. »

« Je ne crois pas que vous êtes en mesure de discuter… »

« Libérez les ou il vous en coûtera. »

« Oh ! Je ne mets pas en doute vos…_talents_, il va de soi que vous seriez capable de tuer beaucoup d'entre nous sans que nous ne puissions même vous érafler, mais je ne pense pas que même le Grand Chasseur Van Helsing parvienne à nous tuer tous avant que mes deux amis n'aient eu le temps de croquer ces deux charmantes gorges… »

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Oh vous ne devinez pas ? » Le doux rire d'Ophélia s'éleva de nouveau et ils frissonnèrent tous les trois. « Je demande si peu…juste une fleur, une jolie petite tulipe en plus », susurra-t-elle. « Lâchez donc votre épée Gabriel, vous seriez un ange. »

« Et vous les relâcherez ? »

« Et je les relâcherai. »

« Les paroles des vampires ne sont que du vent, pourquoi vous croirais-je ? »

« Vous allez me vexer très cher ! Mais je vous ferai remarquer que promesse ou non, c'est votre seule chance…vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Le regard de Gabriel glissa d'Ophélia aux enfants qui se débattaient dans les bras des vampires, puis lentement, il abaissa son épée et la jeta devant lui.

Aussitôt, un vampire bondit pour s'en saisir, les autres grognèrent de satisfaction et le fixèrent avec des yeux avides.

« Merveilleux ! » s'exclama Ophélia en riant. Puis d'un pas léger, elle s'approcha du grand Chasseur. Les vampires s'écartèrent sur son passage. « Le Grand Van Helsing qui rend les armes ! » chantonna-t-elle en tournoyant autour. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a droit à ce spectacle ! » Elle arrêta de virevolter et se planta devant lui, plongeant ses yeux de corail dans ceux d'acier de Gabriel ; sa main fine et blanche s'égara sur son visage. « Aurais-je droit à un baiser avant que tu ne disparaisses ? » murmura-t-elle en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il ne répondit pas.

Elle se pencha en avant, fermant les yeux et se haussant sur la pointe des pieds. Ses lèvres d'un rose tendre effleurèrent celles hermétiquement closent de Gabriel. D'un geste brusque, Gabriel sortit un poignard de sa manche et l'enfonça dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Ophélia rouvrit les yeux, une expression peinée sur le visage. « Tu n'as pas aimé mon baiser ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air chagriné en retirant le poignard. « Et tu n'as pas respecté notre accord, qui sait ce qui va arriver aux deux petits anges maintenant… »

Incrédule, Gabriel regarda la plaie se refermer et s'effacer.

« C'est très insultant de refuser ainsi un de mes baisers », menaça Ophélia. « Cependant je serai magnanime, j'épargnerai quand même les enfants. En revanche, ton affront te coûtera tes yeux. Afin que mon visage soit la dernière chose que tu vois en ce monde. »

Sur ces mots, elle creva les yeux du Chasseur avec son propre poignard. Gabriel hurla mais ses cris moururent lorsque Ophélia lui trancha la gorge.

Les deux enfants crièrent lorsque leur oncle s'effondra. Ophélia rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, s'agenouilla devant Gabriel et commença à boire son sang.

« NON ! Oncle Gabriel ! Lâche-le espèce de sale monstre ! » hurla Thany. Il se débattit comme un damné et son gardien fut forcer de le lâcher. Les yeux pleins de larmes, telle une furie il se rua sur Ophélia, ramassant au passage la dague de son oncle. Il la poignarda sauvagement jusqu'à ce qu'un grand vampire reprenne ses esprits et le tire brusquement en arrière. Il s'apprêtait à plonger ses crocs dans sa gorge lorsque Ophélia se releva. « Non ! » gronda-t-elle. Personne ne touche aux enfants ! »

« Tu viens de boire son sang à lui ! » cracha le grand vampire. « Nous aussi on a soif, alors laisse nous les enfants ! »

« J'ai dit non, Melchior », répéta-t-elle sur un ton lourd de menace, « dois-je te rappeler qui commande ici ? » Pendant un instant, ils s'affrontèrent du regard, puis Melchior baissa les yeux en pestant et jeta Thany devant lui. Ophélia se pencha sur le garçon en pleur et fit signe à l'autre vampire de lâcher la fillette qui courut enlacer son petit frère. « Non… », murmura Ophélia, « personne n'y touchera. Leur destin est intimement mêlé au nôtre. Ils ont un grand avenir devant eux, ce n'est pas à vous d'y mettre un terme maintenant…Ses enfants nous appartiennent, à mon frère et à moi. » D'un geste plein de douceur, elle releva la tête de la fillette et de son doigt ensanglanté, elle traça un signe sur son front. « Mon frère la reconnaîtra grâce à cette marque et saura qu'elle lui est destinée », expliqua Ophélia.

Lili était comme pétrifiée, les yeux fixés sur le corps de son oncle, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Ophélia se tourna ensuite vers Thany qui hurlait et se débattait dans les bras de sa sœur. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de mordre son cou à pleine dent, sans utiliser sa faucille. Thany trembla et ses cris moururent dans sa gorge. La morsure fut brève mais elle laissa une profonde entaille.

Ophélia se redressa et retourna s'agenouiller près de Gabriel.

_« Sur mon honneur, mon nom et ma fierté »_, déclara soudainement une voix froide.

Ophélia se figea et tourna lentement la tête pour fixer le petit garçon qui se tenait debout devant sa sœur, bien droit et la tête haute tandis que du sang coulait lentement de sa blessure au cou. Il la regardait sans ciller, sans aucune trace de larme dans les yeux. Son regard envahi par une haine absolue.

Une haine qui engloutissait tout.

_« Sur mon sang, ma chair et mes os… »_

Un voile semblait s'être abattu sur la clairière, plus rien ne bougeait, tous fixaient le petit garçon dont la voix tranchait le silence.

_« Avec le vent, les arbres et la terre pour témoins… »_

Une rafale de vent balaya la clairière, les arbres se balancèrent sur leurs troncs et la terre trembla.

_« Avec le ciel, la lune et les étoiles pour Enchaîneurs… »_

De minces langues de feu commencèrent à encercler le garçon.

_« Devant dieu et les hommes, devant ma famille et mes ennemis, je jure de te détruire Ophélia, toi et les tiens. Mon âme ne connaîtra de repos avant que tu n'ais disparu de cette terre, mon esprit ne s'apaisera que devant ton sang et celui de tes pairs. Moi, Athanase Brian Ares Van Helsing en fait le Serment. »_

Les fils enflammés se resserrèrent autour du garçon, ils flamboyèrent un instant avant de brusquement disparaître. Le vent s'apaisa, les arbres redevinrent silencieux et la terre arrêta de trembler. Le Serment Inviolable était conclu. Thany s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

Les vampires remuèrent, murmurant entre eux d'un air inquiet.

Ophélia sourit. "Ainsi s'enclenchent les rouages du destin. C'est le plus terrible des ennemis que je me suis fait ce soir", dit-elle. "J'ai rarement entendu un Serment de Chasseur aussi puissant et contraignant. " Elle reporta son attention sur Gabriel. Elle tendit son bras gauche et y fit une longue incision avec sa faucille ; le sang perla. Elle pressa la plaie sur la bouche de Gabriel et le sang noir y tomba goutte à goutte.

Le corps remua.

A quelques mètres de là, aux pieds de Thany, un bourgeon émergea du sol.

Lentement la tulipe déploya ses pétales.

Samael se leva.

* * *

Ainsi mourut l'Ange par une belle nuit d'été dans la Clairière aux Tulipes; et ainsi naquit Samael le Déchu. Le Chasseur devint la proie.


	6. ActeII, ScèneI: Le Journal

Acte II : Les Sorciers.

Scène I : Le journal.

_Samedi, le 17 août 1975_

_Isaac Bergman. C'est le nom de la Montagne. Il est immense et tout poilu. Le jour où il décidera de se raser on pourra remplir une baignoire avec ce qui tombera. Il a de la barbe plein le visage. Une grosse barbe épaisse et broussailleuse, comme les buissons qui poussent sur les collines. Et ses cheveux sont pareils, emmêlés et touffus, de la couleur des arbres en automne. Lorsqu'il rit, on dirait une avalanche, je l'ai déjà entendu, un jour. _

_J'aime bien la Montagne, c'est quelqu'un d'intéressant et dieu sait que ça manque dans ce manoir ! Je finirai par devenir complètement folle si je devais passer toute ma vie avec la Vieille et les Pies pour seule compagnie. Dommage que la Montagne ne semble pas m'aimer beaucoup, j'ai l'impression que je lui fais peur, il n'a pas d'aussi bonnes oreilles que l'Empereur alors il est chaque fois surpris quand il me voit. La prochaine fois j'essayerai d'arriver derrière lui avant de le saluer soudainement. Je me réjouis de voir la tête qu'il fera !_

_Mis à part ça, ma dernière tentative d'espionnage a encore lamentablement échoué. L'Empereur est définitivement trop fort et Doug n'aide pas non plus, ça m'arrive de me demander si on ne lui a pas implanté un radar anti-Denise dans la cervelle à celui-là. Voyons le bon côté des choses : ça serait beaucoup moins amusant si c'était plus facile. _

_Mais je me demande vraiment de quoi ils parlaient. Les conversations entre l'Empereur et la Montagne sont toujours irrésistiblement intéressantes, merveilleusement mystérieuses et compliquées. Dommage que je n'arrive à percevoir que des bribes à chaque fois._

_Aujourd'hui la Montagne tenait un couteau. Un joli couteau d'ailleurs, reste à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec un couteau dans le salon. D'après l'aspect de la chose ce n'était sûrement pas un coupe-papier. Peut être était-ce un couteau enchanté découvert dans un pays lointain que la Montagne a rapporté à l'Empereur en signe d'allégeance ? Ou alors la Montagne est un tueur à gage et l'Empereur est son employeur et ils discutaient de la prochaine cible lorsque je suis arrivée ? Ah ! Maudis soit ce chien, si Doug n'avait pas grogné, j'aurais pu en savoir plus. Lorsque j'ai réussi à larguer la pie après, je suis redescendue écouter, ils parlaient du Conseil…_

_J'ai déjà entendu l'Empereur en parler, et chaque fois, il repartait quelques jours plus tard. J'ai horreur de ça. L'Empereur est comme un rayon de soleil dans cette foutue maison. Je l'adore, c'est l'être humain le plus fantastiquement intéressant que je connaisse. Pour lui je peux me forcer à jouer les petites filles sages, pour lui j'apprends les leçons débiles de la Vieille, pour lui je ferai n'importe quoi, juste pour qu'il reste avec moi, qu'il me regarde, qu'il me parle, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il m'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, il vient à peine de rentrer. Si seulement je pouvais partir avec lui, j'en ai marre de rester tout le temps enfermée ici._

* * *

Couchée sur son lit, Denise écrivait dans un petit cahier à la couverture de cuir rouge. C'était un cadeau de l'Empereur pour ses dix ans. L'air sérieux et concentré, elle traçait chaque mot avec beaucoup de soin, la Vieille aurait pleuré de joie en voyant que son élève pouvait être aussi appliquée.

Puis, estimant qu'elle avait assez écris pour aujourd'hui, elle referma le cahier et alla le ranger derrière une latte branlante du mur, une cachette parfaite qu'elle avait découverte il y a quelques années.

Il faisait nuit. Les rideaux étaient tirés et la fenêtre ouverte. La fillette escalada le rebord de la fenêtre et se pencha dans le vide, appréciant le vent frais dans ses cheveux, après une journée enfermée dans ce vieux manoir qui ressemblait tellement à une église. Elle laissa son regard errer dans le parc. Ses yeux noirs et perçants scrutaient tout dans les moindres détails. La nuit, rien ne lui échappait.

Tout était sombre, il y avait juste la lumière des cuisines où les pies et la Vieille s'activaient encore sinon tout le manoir était plongé dans l'ombre.

« _Pas tout_, _le_ _bureau de l'Empereur est encore éclairé_. »

Machinalement, elle commença à jouer avec un ruban de sa robe rouge. Elle n'aimait pas la couleur de cette robe. Trop rouge, avec ses cheveux roux et ses taches de rousseurs, elle ressemblait à une tomate. Mais c'était l'Empereur qui la lui avait offerte, elle aimait bien la porter.

Soudain, quelque chose au loin capta son attention et l'interrompit dans ses pensées. C'était une nuit claire, avec un beau croisant de lune, une nuit comme celles qu'on décrit dans les contes de fée qu'elle lit le soir. L'air était doux et parfumé, il n'y avait pas de brouillard et la vue portait loin. Tout là bas, elle pouvait distinguer les lumières du village, mais il y en avait d'autres plus proches, qui n'auraient pas du être là.

C'était deux petites lumières, comme celles des chandelles ou des torches électriques, mais à en juger par la lueur vacillante qu'elles émettaient, ça devait être des chandelles. Elles avançaient lentement le long de la frontière du parc du manoir. Il y avait un mur qui en délimitait l'enceinte, il était sensé décourager les voleurs et autres maraudeurs, mais Denise savait pour l'avoir assez souvent inspecté que le mur n'était pas sans failles. Au niveau du petit bois, il y avait une grosse brèche, il suffisait d'écarter quelques buissons et on pouvait entrer ou sortir sans mal.

« _Danse, danse les lumières…Luciole, fées ou lutins, lesquels portent ces lanternes ? Doucement elles se rapprochent…Vagabonds, ogres ou voleurs, lesquels balancent ces lanternes ? Les ogres sortent la nuit pour manger les enfants. Mais ils ne pourront pas rentrer à cause du mur. La faille est bien cachée._ »

Pensive, elle regardait les lumières avancer. Parfois, elles disparaissaient au détour du chemin, mais elles finissaient toujours par réapparaître. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au petit bois, elles disparurent totalement derrière l'épaisseur des arbres. Denise fit une grimace contrariée, elle avait perdu les lumières.

« _Et s'ils connaissaient l'existence de la faille ? J'aimerais bien voir un ogre de près…_ »

La fillette réfléchit encore un instant, puis, sa décision prise, elle couru jusqu'à sa cachette et en retira un sac en toile. Fouillant dedans, elle en sortit une cape brune et sobre, un pantalon en coton et une grosse chemise de laine. De véritables trésors pour elle, il lui avait fallu rivaliser d'intelligence et de ruse pour les dérober au fils du jardinier. Au manoir, elle n'avait que des robes qui n'étaient pas du tout appropriées pour ses escapades nocturnes. Elle les enfila le plus rapidement possible et rabattit la capuche de la cape sur sa tête. Elle enjamba ensuite l'appuie de fenêtre et descendit le long du mur en s'aidant du lierre.

* * *


	7. ActeII, ScèneII: Les Ogres

Scène II : Les Ogres.

Elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas avant même de les entendre.

A cause de l'odeur : un léger parfum de pâtisserie mélangé à un vague effluve de sueur ; une odeur humaine en bref, normale et ennuyante. Denise fronça le nez, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle était très déçue et s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand ses narines se dilatèrent de nouveau. Elles venaient de détecter une nouvelle fragrance dans l'air nocturne.

_«_ _…comme l'Empereur. Ils ont le même genre d'odeur, celle que la Vieille et les pies n'ont pas. C'est si léger et pourtant j'en suis sûre, cette odeur je la reconnaîtrais entre milles, il n'y a que l'Empereur et la Montagne qui l'ont… »_

Poussée par la curiosité, Denise suivit du nez cette étrange odeur, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la faille.

"Tu en es sûr ?"

"Certain. Viens c'est par là", chuchotait une voix.

Aussi silencieuse qu'une chouette en chasse, Denise s'embusqua dans un buisson et attendit. La lumière d'une lampe à pétrole éclaira soudain la faille.

"Là ! Je te l'avais dit, voilà la brèche."

Denise se tapit un peu plus dans les buissons. Avec sa cape brune, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle souche ; une ombre parmi les ombres.

"Et l'endroit est imperméable tu dis ?"

"Oui", confirma l'autre. "Hellen m'a expliqué comment fonctionnait la Trace et comment la repérer. J'ai remarqué qu'a l'instant où j'étais entré ici, elle s'était effacée. J'ai lancé quelques sorts pour vérifier et je n'ai pas vu la moindre plume d'un hibou du ministère ! Dommage que la Trace réapparaît dés qu'on sort."

Denise sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

_« Bingo ! Ils ont la même odeur et le même genre de conversation que l'Empereur. C'est absolument parfait, je les aime déjà. »_

Celui qui tenait la lampe se faufila à travers la brèche, c'était un garçon assez grand, aux cheveux noirs mal coiffés et ébouriffés. Un autre garçon aux yeux gris et à l'air méfiant le suivit, il regarda autour de lui, inspectant du regard les arbres tordus, les épais buissons d'épineux et les racines traîtresses qui parsemaient le mince sentier qui courait entre les troncs. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'un hibou tout proche poussa un hululement sonore, puis son regard tomba sur la forme sombre du manoir qui se détachait sur le ciel étoilé.

"Charmant comme endroit", grinça-t-il.

"Peur Sirius ? "ricana l'autre.

"Jamais. Tu sais qui habite là ?" demanda-t-il en désignant le manoir.

L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite, le bas de son pantalon s'était accroché à une ronce particulièrement coriace et il fallut quelques instants de lutte acharnée pour que la plante consente à le lâcher.

"Aucune idée, probablement quelqu'un qui tient beaucoup à rester discret pour avoir jeter un sort d'Imperméabilité sur toute la propriété", répondit-il.

L'autre hocha la tête, considérant le manoir d'un œil intéressé. Puis ils se mirent en marche sur le sentier sinueux, trébuchant sur les racines.

« _Promenez-vous dans le bois tant que le loup n'y est pas…si il y était, il vous man-ge-rais…_»

Denise les suivait de buisson en buisson, d'ombre en ombre, ne les quittant pas un seul instant des yeux.

_« Ils sont si bruyants, heureusement que la tanière du loup est loin sinon il leur aurait déjà donné la chasse… »_

Au bout d'un moment un des deux garçons s'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"J'ai vu quelque chose bouger là-bas", expliqua-t-il en montrant du doigt un point qui se trouvait à deux mètres de Denise. "Il y a quelque chose qui nous suit."

"Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu as peur…"

Le garçon se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et se remit en marche.

_« Tiens donc, Yeux-Gris aurait-il l'œil plus vif que je ne le pensais ? Intéressant.»_

"Ici, ça ira. On ne risque pas de nous voir."

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au milieu d'une vaste clairière entourée de très hauts arbres qui les cachaient à la vue des habitants du manoir.

_« Par tous les furoncles qui enflent sur les fesses de la Vieille ! Pourquoi diable ces deux crétins ont-ils choisi un endroit où je ne peux pas m'approcher sans me faire repérer ? »_

Denise grinça des dents, maudissant intérieurement les deux garçons. Elle chercha des yeux un moyen de se rapprocher discrètement et finit par repérer un énorme chêne dont les branches s'avançaient assez loin au-dessus de la clairière.

_« Je vais encore avoir des échardes… »_

D'un bond souple, Denise sauta sur le tronc. Enfonçant ses ongles dans l'écorce pour avoir une meilleure prise, elle entreprit l'ascension de l'arbre. Elle s'avança le plus loin qu'elle put et s'assit en équilibre précaire sur la branche qui surplombait la clairière. De là elle pouvait apercevoir les garçons qui s'étaient assis dans l'herbe, des grimoires ouverts devant eux.

"Ce grimoire ne sert à rien, tout ce qu'il explique on le sait déjà : concentration, concentration…", commentait un d'entre eux. "On pourrait commencer par transformer seulement une partie…"

A ce moment, un gros hibou vint se poser devant Denise, faisant osciller dangereusement la branche. Il tourna la tête vers elle et hulula bruyamment.

_« Faites qu'ils ne me voient pas, je vous en prie, je vous en prie. Je jure que je réciterai correctement mes prières tous les soirs, mais je vous en prie, faites qu'ils ne me voient pas ! »_

Les garçons interrompirent un moment leur conversation, puis ne voyant rien bouger, ils recommencèrent à discuter. Denise soupira de soulagement. Mais malheureusement le hibou était toujours là et ne semblait pas apprécier avoir un voisin sur sa branche préférée. Il se rapprocha de Denise et lui donna soudain un coup de bec sur le nez en hululant de plus belle. Elle laissa échapper un cri, puis furieuse, donna un coup de poing dans l'œil du hibou qui poussa un hululement perçant avant de s'envoler plus loin.

"Tu as entendu ?"

"Ca venait de là bas."

Les garçons s'étaient levés et se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où Denise était perchée.

_«Si jamais je revois ce putain de volatile galeux, je l'étripe et le pends à un arbre avec ses propres viscères.»_

Elle les regarda s'approcher et fouiller les buissons sous l'arbre en retenant son souffle. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient à ses oreilles comme l'aiguille d'un métronome. Tac, tac, tac. Un bruit sourd et obsédant. Quand les garçons s'approchaient, le tempo s'accélérait et il ralentissait lorsqu'ils partaient plus loin.

"Ca s'est peut-être enfui", suggéra Mal-Coiffé.

La cadence des battements ralentit.

"Viens on va voir par là", continua-t-il en montrant un point à l'opposé de l'arbre de Denise.

Son cœur reprit un rythme normal et elle laissa échapper un infime soupir de soulagement.

"Attends", répondit Yeux-Gris en le retenant par le bras.

L'aiguille du métronome s'immobilisa un instant avant de repartir dans un rythme effréné.

Yeux-Gris lança un regard méfiant vers l'arbre et soudain, sans que Denise ne comprenne comment, une vive lumière éclaira la branche, lui brûlant les yeux. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et d'incrédulité en se cachant la tête derrière son bras.

"Tu vois que j'avais raison !" triompha-t-il. "Voilà ce qui nous suivait !"

"Eteignez ça !" supplia Denise.

"C'est juste une gamine", constata Mal-Coiffé. "Pas beaucoup plus effrayant qu'un écureuil."

Au grand soulagement de Denise, la lumière s'éteignit, remplacée par l'autre beaucoup plus supportable des lampes à pétrole. Elle se frotta les yeux pour essayer de se défaire de la désagréable sensation de brûlure.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Yeux-Gris d'un ton autoritaire.

Denise lui lança un regard furieux.

J"e fais un pique-nique avec les écureuils, ça ne se voit pas ?" répondit-elle froidement.

"Te fous pas de nous gamine", s'énerva-t-il en pointant un bout de bois dans sa direction. "Dis moi ce que tu fais là."

"J'étais entrain de vous espionner bien sûr, _crétin_", répliqua Denise en roulant des yeux. Sa cachette étant désormais inutile, elle se laissa tomber de la branche et atterrit adroitement aux pieds des deux garçons. Celui qu'elle avait insulté la releva en la tirant par un bras et lui mis son bout de bois sous le nez d'un air menaçant.

"Ne me traite plus de crétin", gronda-t-il, "ou sinon je…"

"Tu quoi ? Tu m'enfonces ton bout de bois dans le nez ?" se moqua Denise. "Pas très impressionnant."

Yeux-Gris sembla interloqué. Il échangea un regard avec Mal-Coiffé et tout deux rangèrent prudemment leurs bouts de bois dans leurs poches. Denise s'étonna de leur réaction, pensaient-ils vraiment qu'elle allait avoir peur d'un ridicule bout de bois ?

"Je vous ai vexés ?" demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

"Tu habites dans le manoir là-bas ?" interrogea Mal-Coiffé sans répondre à sa question.

"Oui, contrairement à certaines personnes, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entrer chez les gens sans être invitée", répondit-elle.

_« Pas que ça me déplairait, mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion… »_

Les deux amis eurent l'air encore plus perplexes. Le manoir devait pourtant appartenir à une famille de sorcier pour bénéficier d'une telle barrière magique.

"Tu as déjà entendu parler de Poudlard ?" demanda Mal-Coiffé d'un ton méfiant.

"Non, c'est quoi ?"

Aucun des deux ne répondit mais ils s'échangèrent des regards éloquents. De toute évidence, la gamine ne faisait pas partie d'une famille de sorcier et elle avait menti en disant habiter le manoir. C'était probablement une enfant du village qui les avait suivis lorsqu'ils s'étaient glissés dans la faille.

"Hey ! Vous croyez que je parle pour faire du vent ?" s'énerva Denise. "Répondez moi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est Poudlard ?"

"Ce n'est rien gamine, oublie ça."

"En attendant, tu veux qu'on te montre la sortie ? Tu risques de te perdre si tu essayes de retrouver ton chemin toute seule."

"Bien sûr que non je ne risque pas de me perdre, crâne d'œuf", s'offusqua Denise. "J'habite ici depuis toujours, je connais le bois beaucoup mieux que vous. Ca fait bien longtemps que je sais que la faille existe, mais il y a une barrière magique qui m'empêche de sortir", expliqua-t-elle.

Les deux garçons étaient complètement déconcertés à présent.

"Bon, on va pas tourner autour du pot encore longtemps, est-ce que t'es une sorcière ?" abrégea Yeux-Gris.

L'idée plut instantanément à Denise. Elle déclencha la mise en route de son insatiable imagination.

"Bien sûr !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je peux faire toutes sortes de choses. Faire trébucher les Pies quand elles m'ennuient, me rendre invisible pour que la Vieille ne me trouve pas. Oh bien sûr, je ne suis pas encore très douée mais j'apprends vite et un jour je serai aussi forte que l'Empereur. Lui c'est le plus grand de tous les sorciers !"

Les deux garçons eurent l'air soulagés. C'était juste une gamine idiote. Idiote mais sorcière quand même.

"Qui c'est l'Empereur ?" s'intéressa Mal-Coiffé.

"L'Empereur, c'est mon Père", déclara-t-elle d'un ton plein de suffisance. "La Vieille et les Pies l'appellent Brian Lawson, mais moi, je connais son nom secret ! C'est son vrai nom mais il ne faut le dire à personne." Elle fit une pause pour bien savourer l'importance de ce qu'elle allait dire.

"Son nom", reprit-elle en prenant une intonation mystérieuse, "c'est Athanase l'Immortel."

* * *


	8. ActeII, ScèneIII: Les Sorciers

Scène III : les Sorciers.

"Athanase l'Immortel ?" répéta Mal-Coiffé d'un air sceptique.

"Y en a qui ne sont vraiment pas modestes", se moqua Yeux-Gris, "se faire appeler « l'Immortel »…"

"Ne vous moquez pas", grogna Denise.

"Et toi comment tu t'appelles", demanda Yeux-Gris, "la Naine Indestructible ?"

Denise tremblait d'indignation, ses lèvres se retroussant pour laisser entrevoir l'éclat blanc de ses dents.

« _Comment cet espèce de chien galeux ose-t-il se moquer de l'Empereur ?_ »

"C'est usuellement aux invités de se présenter en premier", rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix basse, vibrante de colère. "Mais je présume que ça serait d'une grande naïveté de ma part que d'espérer de la politesse d'une bande de rustres insolents."

Curieusement, plus Denise était furieuse, plus elle devenait polie.

"Mais c'est qu'elle connaît plein de mots compliqués cette gamine !" s'esclaffa Yeux-Gris, puis décidant d'entrer dans le jeu, il continua : "Nous ne sommes que d'humbles maraudeurs petite princesse, pardonnez nous de ne point être familiers avec les coutumes et le vocabulaire qui sied à cet endroit. Permettez moi donc de rectifier mon affront et de me présentez. Je me nomme Sirius et voici mon ami James."

« _Suave et insolent. Il est intéressant, ça vaut le coup de lui pardonner_. »

"Ravie de vous rencontrez Sirius-aux-Yeux-Gris et James-Mal-Coiffé", répondit-elle. "Je m'appelle Denise."

"James-Mal-Coiffé ?" s'indigna ledit James. "Je ne suis pas d'accord, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le surnom le plus stupide ? Je devrais plutôt être James-le-Génie."

"Ton génie ne transparaît pas dans ton apparence, contrairement à l'état de tes cheveux", répliqua Denise. "Mal-Coiffé est plus simple à retenir et certain d'être exact, génie reste encore à prouver."

"Mais nous sommes vraiment des génies", affirma Sirius-aux-Yeux-Gris. "Si tu promets de ne dire à personne ce qu'on fait ici, on te laissera regarder notre entraînement."

"Vous avez ma parole que je ne dirai rien", jura-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard et sourirent d'un air mystérieux, ménageant le suspense. "On s'entraîne à devenir des Animagi", lâcha enfin James-Mal-Coiffé en se passant la main dans les cheveux, certain d'obtenir l'admiration de l'enfant.

"Animagi ?" s'étonna Denise. "C'est quoi ça ?"

"Tu ne connais vraiment rien", constata-t-il déçu. "Un animagi, c'est un mage capable de se changer en animal, c'est extrêmement dur d'y arriver et très dangereux, mais Sirius et moi y sommes presque. Tu comprends pourquoi on est des génies maintenant ?"

"Transformez-vous donc et j'admettrai que vous êtes des génies."

Les heures qui suivirent furent assez décevantes pour Denise. Les deux garçons se contentaient de lire des grimoires et de marmonner des formules sans aucun sens. Aucun d'entre eux ne montra le moindre signe qu'il allait se transformer en animal. Mais le jeu lui plut quand même et elle se mit à imiter les deux garçons en disant qu'elle aussi voulait devenir un animagus. Les garçons rirent en la voyant écorcher les formules, faisant semblant d'arriver à lire les grimoires.

A l'aube, elle les raccompagna à la faille.

"On n'a pas encore réussi à te prouver que nous sommes des génies, petite princesse", déclara Sirius-aux-Yeux-Gris. "Mais j'espère que tu garderas notre secret et nous autorisera de nouveau à venir nous entraîner ici. Accepte ce cadeau en échange de ton silence. _Orchideus !" _

Un bouquet de fleurs jaillit de sa baguette et il l'offrit à Denise en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Denise en resta bouche bée pour la plus grande satisfaction des garçons. Ils franchirent à nouveau la brèche certains qu'ils pourraient revenir le soir suivant.

Denise les regarda partir en silence, trop choquée pour parler.

_« …c'était _vraiment_ des sorciers… »_

* * *


	9. Entracte II, SceneI: Myrrhe et Encens

Entracte II : **Chronique 664569 A et C**

Scène I : Myrrhe et encens. 

Les notes coulaient limpides, cristallines. Elles jaillissaient en un torrent mélodieux de l'immense piano noir, déversant leur symphonie sur la mer de danseurs. Un régal des oreilles et des yeux : les étoffes chatoyantes des robes ondulaient sous la houle des notes telles un splendide ballet coloré. Une nouvelle vague et la mer chamarrée échoua de magnifiques nuances carmin près de lui. La danseuse s'assit en soufflant, les joues presque aussi rouges que sa robe.

Il la jaugea d'un œil expert ; son regard s'attarda sur les courbes élégamment soulignées par le tissu carmin, il remonta le long des bras blancs, coula sur les épaules et vint se lover dans le creux de la nuque. Le sang battait fort dans le cou, il pouvait le voir pulser sous la peau comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper.

La musique s'arrêta un instant avant que le pianiste n'entame une autre valse.

_Bleu outremer, émeraude, vert-de-gris, gris de lin, violine… Tourne, tourne les couleurs…_

Melanos sourit et se leva. Il dériva lui aussi dans l'océan humain, admirant formes et couleurs. La musique était langoureuse à souhait. Entre deux couples enlacés, il aperçut le pianiste. Un jeune homme brun à l'allure altière qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Melanos eut un petit rire intérieur. Il était entré dans l'antre même du chasseur, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon chez celui-ci.

_Bleu de Prusse, jade, fleur de souffre, noir d'ébène, éclat de saphir… Tourne, tourne les couleurs…_

Melanos s'ancra. Il tenta de retrouver dans le tourbillon bigarré l'éclat de saphir qu'il venait de pêcher.

L'éclat brilla de nouveau, fugitivement. C'était à l'autre bout de la salle. Une jeune fille était assise dans un fauteuil, les jambes légèrement repliées sous elle, un carnet sur les genoux et un fusain à la main. Une robe noir d'ébène, des cheveux fleur de souffre et des éclats de saphir dans les yeux qui étincelaient lorsque qu'elle posait son regard sur lui, un bref instant avant de replonger dans son carnet. Une image délicieuse que celle de cette demoiselle, vraiment _à croquer_… Les lèvres de Melanos s'étirèrent en un sourire prédateur, d'un pas souple, il se dirigea vers la belle.

La musique s'était tue.

La fille referma son carnet et sourit au pianiste qui s'avançait vers elle. Un sourire doux sur des lèvres pêche. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille. Ses boucles caramel allèrent se noyer dans la chevelure de miel. Elle hocha la tête. Le jeune homme retourna à son piano ; d'un gracieux mouvement des hanches, la belle quitta son fauteuil et disparut derrière une porte. Melanos s'engagea sur ses traces et s'éclipsa à son tour.

La pièce était sombre, une forte odeur de myrrhe et d'encens flottait dans l'air. Des bougies aromatiques étaient posées sur un guéridon dispensant une douce lumière rosée. Un peu plus loin sur une table des bâtons d'encens se consumaient, libérant un fin filet de fumée odorante qui s'élevait en tournoyant et formait un nuage au plafond. Diverses armes en argent étaient accrochées aux murs, leur métal luisait d'un éclat froid, empoisonné. Il fronça le nez de dégoût. Ses yeux noirs balayèrent la pièce à la recherche de la fille.

La froide morsure du métal sur sa nuque l'avertit de sa présence avant que ses yeux n'aient capté quoi que ce soit. Un parfum de rose vint chatouiller ses narines alors que la pression du couteau se faisait plus forte.

Piégé.

"Bonsoir beau ténébreux", souffla une voix suave dans son dos. "Il ne me semble pas vous avoir vu sur la liste des invités…Pourriez-vous me rappeler votre nom ?"

"Avec plaisir douce hôtesse, je me nomme Melanos Standhel."

Il y eu un instant de silence, pendant lequel il n'entendit plus que le bruit de sa respiration et le son étouffé du piano qui jouait de l'autre côté de la porte. "Melanos Standhel…", murmura-t-elle enfin. "Voilà un nom bien étrange." La lame du couteau en argent s'enfonça de quelques millimètres dans sa chair. "Retournez-vous."

Melanos sourit et pivota. Le poignard traça un sillon cramoisi dans sa gorge. La blessure luisit un instant avant de se refermer.

La jeune fille fit la moue. "Je m'en doutais, ça empestait le vampire dans le salon."

"Quels propos vexants ! Je ne savais pas les nez des jeunes filles assez fins pour détecter une telle odeur."

"Vous puez tous le cadavre, les relents de la mort vous collent à la peau. Et cette odeur, je sais la reconnaître lorsqu'elle flotte dans l'air."

"Vous êtes absolument charmante lorsque vous m'insultez."

Elle le fusilla de ses yeux de saphir et la lame s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans sa gorge. "Restez sérieux je vous prie et dites moi plutôt ce qui vous amène ici, car je suppose que le seul appât du sang ne vous aurait pas incité à pénétrer la demeure d'un Chasseur, seul et sans invitation qui plus est. Seriez-vous avec ce cher Melchior par hasard ?"

"Vous ne le pensez pas sérieusement j'espère ? J'ai des fréquentations plus convenables…par contre, le sang de vos invités n'est effectivement pas ma seule motivation : j'adore danser. Et quoi de plus irrésistible qu'une soirée dansante dans l'un des plus beau manoir de la région ?"

"Un vampire dansant…décidément, cette nuit est pleine de surprises. Qu'êtes vous donc ? Pas un Sans-Âme je présume, un Rôdeur peut-être ? Ou aurais-je l'insigne honneur de décapiter un immortel ?"

Un sourire inquiétant se forma sur le visage de Melanos. "Jeune imbécile, je t'égorgerai sans que ton ridicule poignard ne te soit de la moindre utilité pour m'en empêcher."

"Vous êtes grossier."

"Et vous très appétissante."

La jeune femme fit un geste sec avec l'intention d'ôter la tête de l'insolent mais Melanos lui agrippa le poignet et le tordit jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche son poignard. Sans perdre un instant, elle saisit sa baguette de l'autre main et d'un sort d'Attraction bien placé attira à elle une des épées suspendues aux murs. Une fraction de seconde plus tard elle avait tranché la main qui lui serrait le bras et tenait Melanos à la pointe de son épée. "Et ceci, croyez-vous que ça puisse empêcher que je me fasse égorger ?" railla-t-elle.

Melanos éclata d'un rire froid. Soudain, la main tranchée s'évapora en une épaisse fumée noire, aussitôt suivie par Melanos lui-même. L'atmosphère déjà saturée d'encens et de myrrhe devint encore plus suffocante. La jeune femme se mit à tousser et lâcha son épée pour saisir sa gorge. La fumée noire exhalait une effroyable odeur d'os carbonisés ; elle brûlait les yeux et arrachait les poumons. Elle allait étouffer quand la fumée se résorba. Elle sentit une main la saisir par la taille tandis qu'une autre lui agrippait les cheveux et l'écrasait contre la porte. De l'autre côté, le pianiste avait entamé une valse de Chopin.

"Non, je ne pense pas que ça empêche quoi que ce soit…", susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se débattit en sentant sa main remonter le long de son ventre et venir frôler sa poitrine. Melanos se plaqua contre elle et l'immobilisa ; il écarta les mèches qui tombaient de la savante coiffure et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Elle frissonna de dégoût lorsqu'il lui lécha le creux du cou. "Tu as un goût sucré comme de la gelée de rose", murmura-t-il.

"Vous, vous devez avoir un goût de pourriture", cracha-t-elle.

"Tu veux vérifier ?" dit-il avant de la retourner et de l'embrasser. Elle tenta de se dégager, griffant chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre. En vain, chaque éraflure s'effaçait aussitôt. Au bout de quelques instants, il libéra ses lèvres. "Alors petite chasseuse, ça t'a plu la saveur de la mort ?"

Des larmes de rages perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, elle le fixait férocement, pleine de haine et de mépris. Souriant, Melanos caressa son visage d'un long doigt blanc et glacé ; effleurant une joue, tournant autour des yeux, frôlant les lèvres figées dans un rictus dégoûté. "Tu es belle… fière et courageuse", constata-t-il d'un ton songeur, "femmes ou vampires je n'en connais qu'une qui t'égale…"

Elle eut un hoquet d'horreur lorsqu'il commença à dénouer les rubans qui fermaient sa robe. Elle voulut crier mais il captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa durement, la réduisant au silence. Il glissa une main froide à l'intérieur de sa robe. Elle se débattit mais ça ne fit qu'amuser un peu plus le vampire. Il finit par se redresser.

"Tellement sauvage", ricana-t-il, "peut-être devrais-je te calmer un peu avant de continuer ?" Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Les onyx noirs contre le saphir. Mais son regard n'eut pas l'effet attendu, car de tous les Chasseurs elle était celle qui avait hérité du mesmérisme et le pouvoir de ses yeux rivalait celui du vampire. L'envoûtement fût mutuel; hypnotisée la jeune femme, ne pouvait se détacher de l'océan de ténèbres tandis que lui se noyait dans une mer d'azur. Prisonniers l'un de l'autre.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, l'odeur de myrrhe flottait dans l'air, lourde et sensuelle, mêlée à la mélodie étouffée venant de la salle voisine.

Melanos brisa le sort en premier. Liliane avait le regard flou, sa conscience s'attardant encore dans les ténèbres. Melanos l'observa avec étonnement. Un simple Chasseur ne pouvait posséder pareil pouvoir, il en sentait encore les épines dans son esprit et l'odeur de roses semblait plus forte qu'auparavant. Mais après tout…c'était sa sœur qui l'avait informé qu'un grand bal –comme il les aime –se déroulait ici ce soir. Peut-être la Chasseuse était-elle un des fils qu'Ophélia utilise pour tisser sa toile du destin ? Ca le contrarierait beaucoup. Sa sœur avait horreur qu'on touche à ses pions, mais il répugnait à abandonner la jeune fille. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Agacé, il chercha le signe qu'elle appartenait bel et bien à sa sœur. Son regard s'arrêta sur le front de la jeune fille. Fronçant les sourcils, il écarta les mèches qui le cachaient. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "L'Epée Noire…", murmura-t-il.

Il éclata de rire. Liliane émergea brusquement de sa transe et repoussa le vampire. Elle saisit une autre épée et se mit en garde. "C'est inutile", expliqua Melanos riant toujours, "tu portes la Marque du Six sur le front. Jamais tu ne pourras me trahir, ni me tuer –même si cela était déjà impossible sans la Marque." Il esquiva un couteau que Liliane lui lançait.

"Désolé, mais je compte mettre cette théorie à l'épreuve avant de renoncer, pourriture !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Si douce et délicate", se moqua Melanos. "J'ai déjà du abandonner de nombreuses proies après m'être rendu compte qu'elles appartenaient déjà à ma sœur. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle m'en offre une", s'amusa-t-il. Liliane exécuta une botte particulièrement habile et enfonça son épée jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine du vampire. Il l'ignora superbement et profita qu'elle ait les mains coincées pour l'embrasser doucement sur le front. "L'aube approche et je dois m'en aller, mais on se reverra petite Chasseuse. Je compte bien savourer le cadeau de ma sœur", murmura-t-il avant de se transformer de nouveau en fumée noire.

La fumée se fit absorber par les ombres et disparut. Il laissa Liliane seule et indignée, son épée inutile à la main.

Il réapparut sur le seuil du manoir, se matérialisant à partir des ombres. Il descendit les marches en sifflotant un air entraînant. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut la jeune fille à la robe carmin qui montait dans un fiacre. Un sourire bestial étira sa bouche. En quelques pas, il rattrapa le véhicule, ouvrit la portière et s'installa à côté de la fille.

* * *


	10. Entracte II, SceneII: Danse Macabre

Scène II : Danse Macabre.

C'était une journée triste, le ciel, d'un gris de plomb, déversait des trombes d'eau depuis le matin. Le déluge ne semblait jamais devoir cesser.

Loin en dessous des sombres nuages, une ligne blanche se mouvait. La procession avançait, telle un mince fil de vie dans la grise désolation du cimetière. Derrière le cercueil, les gens se massaient les uns contre les autres, les parapluies ne suffisaient plus à les protéger, leurs habits blancs étaient complètement détrempés, alors ils recherchaient un peu de chaleur entre eux, solidaires dans le froid et le malheur.

La tombe n'était plus qu'un trou boueux à moitié rempli d'eau. On aurait dit une grande bouche édentée qui s'ouvrait goulûment pour avaler le cercueil blanc. Il y eut un affreux bruit de succion lorsque les porteurs le descendirent dans la fosse.

La mère de la morte éclata en sanglots, serrant convulsivement son mouchoir contre sa bouche.

_« In paradisum deducant te Angeli: _

_in tuo adventu suscipiant te Martyres… _

Debout dans l'assistance, Liliane psalmodiait le requiem en même tant que le curé, la tête baissée en signe de recueillement. Abrité sous un parapluie, un enfant de chœur balançait un encensoir au-dessus de la tombe. Seul un filet de fumée ténu osait braver les gouttes pour s'élever dans l'air et répandre son arôme doux-amer.

…_et perducant te in civitatem sanctam Jerusalem. _

_Chorus Angelorum te suscipiat,…_

Le tonnerre gronda au loin et les gens se serrèrent un peu plus étroitement. Une subtile odeur de brûlé parvint au nez de Liliane, son corps se tendit et sa main partit à la recherche de sa baguette. Elle sentit un léger souffle sur sa nuque.

…_et cum Lazaro quondam paupere aeternam habeas requiem. »_

"Chut, pas de ça ici", murmura-t-il à son oreille. "Si tu m'attaques, les autres Chasseurs le sauront et ça fera désordre. Range donc ta baguette, c'est inutile, tu ne peux pas me trahir."

Liliane tenta tout de même de sortir sa baguette, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire. Melanos l'entoura de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant la douce odeur de roses de la jeune fille.

_« Libera me Domine de morte aeterna, in die illa tremenda: _

_Quando coeli movendi sunt et terra…_

"Qui enterre-t-on aujourd'hui ?" marmonna-t-il dans son dos.

"Soyez maudit, monstre infâme", siffla-t-elle incapable de bouger et de trahir la présence du vampire.

"Oh, mais je suis déjà maudit et ce n'était pas par vous, ma douce…"

"C'est Elizabeth Hart que l'on enterre", continua-t-elle, "c'était une jeune fille charmante et une bonne amie. Et vous l'avez tuée !"

"Le nom me dit quelque chose en effet, c'est probablement celle dont j'ai fait connaissance l'autre soir", admit-il en caressant distraitement les bras de Liliane. "Une jeune fille… _délicieuse _en effet. Mais au fait, où est ce jeune pianiste si talentueux qui semblait vous connaître, n'était-il pas également l'ami de notre chère Elizabeth?"

_« Libera me Domine de morte aeterna, in die illa tremenda: _

_Quando coeli movendi sunt et terra…_

"Mon frère est parti à la chasse de l'odieux vampire qui a égorgé notre amie…"

"Oh, une bien noble cause que cela, bien que je pense qu'il eut été mieux avisé d'assister à l'enterrement. Je crains fort que sa chasse ne soit pas fructueuse aujourd'hui." Il embrassa le cou de Liliane et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. "Votre frère vous avez dit ? Vous devez donc être Liliane Van Helsing. Comme c'est amusant ! La sœur d'Athanase Van Helsing, nièce du célèbre Gabriel, héritière de la plus mortelle famille de Chasseurs, est dans les bras d'un des Sept Seigneurs Vampires."

"Riez tant que vous le pouvez", gronda-t-elle en retour. "Je finirai par trouver comment briser le sort qui me lie à vous et j'arracherai votre sourire arrogant."

"Ce n'est pas un sort mais le destin qui nous lie, ma douce", corrigea-t-il. "C'est infiniment plus dur à briser."

…_Tremens factus sum ego, et timeo, dum discussio venerit, atque ventura ira…_

"Cette cérémonie est d'un morne…", soupira-t-il. "Que diriez-vous d'aller fêter l'évènement comme il se doit ?"

"Ne blasphémez pas devant la tombe", s'énerva-t-elle.

"Allons danser !" poursuivit-il en l'ignorant. "Aucun enterrement ne peut être réussi sans un bal…"

Les ombres grandirent et les enveloppèrent. Liliane se sentit tomber dans les ténèbres. Lorsqu'elle pu voir de nouveau, ils étaient arrivés dans un coin éloigné du cimetière. Elle se dégagea brutalement des bras de Melanos et saisit sa baguette.

Melanos sourit et s'inclina devant elle. "Mademoiselle, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ?" demanda-t-il galamment. Pour toute réponse elle fit apparaître une dizaine de dagues qu'elle propulsa sur Melanos. Les dagues le traversèrent comme s'il était de la brume. Il ne cilla même pas. "Tellement obstinée, mais peut importe combien tu persistes tu ne pourras jamais me tuer."

"Je ne le saurai que lorsque j'aurai tout essayé ! _Incendio !"_

Des flammes enveloppèrent le vampire, elles brûlèrent un instant avant d'être avalées par les ténèbres. Les ombres des pierres tombales s'étirèrent, les couleurs des fleurs se ternirent et le jour sembla tout d'un coup encore plus sombre. Au centre de tout ça se tenait Melanos, tel une ombre plus sombre encore que la nuit, il semblait absorber la lumière même. Il se fondit dans l'obscurité et se matérialisa à côté de Liliane. Il lui arracha sa baguette et saisit fermement ses mains. Les ombres dansaient autour d'eux comme douées d'une vie propre. Au loin, on entendait la musique de la messe des morts.

"Accompagne moi dans cette danse macabre", murmura-t-il. J"e suis tout aussi lié à toi que tu l'es à moi. Ophélia tisse notre destin et nous ne pouvons que danser dans la paume de sa main…"

Liliane resta silencieuse fixant furieusement les yeux noirs de son cavalier, la pluie dégoulinant sur son visage et plaquant ses cheveux sur son crâne. Sans un mot, Melanos l'attira contre lui et elle le laissa l'entraîner dans une valse.

Le vent hurlait et la pluie glacée fouettait leurs visages, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter.

"Cela fait presque trois millénaires que je continue cette danse", révéla-t-il. "Trop souvent je danse seul. Mes partenaires sont toutes tellement éphémères…"

Tourne, tourne et retourne…la danse devenait infernale. La robe de Liliane, gorgée d'eau, claquait dans le vent, s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux.

"Je pourrais t'offrir une vie presque éternelle…", murmura-t-il. "Pour que tu danses avec moi un peu plus longtemps…"

Une brusque rafale de vent écrasa les cheveux de Liliane sur son visage. D'un geste, Melanos les ramena en arrière et plongea son regard dans le bleu d'outremer de ses yeux.

"…mais il me serait pénible de voir s'échanger le bleu de tes yeux pour du rouge sombre. Tu es mieux telle que tu es", déclara-t-il." L'éphémérité de ta vie ne la rend que plus belle et plus précieuse…"

"Ne vous en faites pas pour ça", répondit Liliane, "je trouverai un moyen de vous faire quitter la danse en premier."

Melanos sourit et ne répondit pas.

*

Et ils continuèrent de danser. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que le jour se lève ; jusqu'à ce que les années passent et que la vie de Liliane s'éteigne.

*

Et Melanos continua de danser, seul.


	11. ActeIII, ScèneI: Les Apprentis

Acte III : le Temple.

Scène I : les Apprentis

"Qu'ont-ils dit ?"

"Que c'était inquiétant."

"Heureusement, mais je vois mal comment la situation aurait pu être pire."

Les deux hommes étaient confortablement installés dans le salon. Isaac Bergman fumait son cigare dans un des grands fauteuils en cuir. Devant lui, Lord Lawson sirotait un cognac, le dossier du Conseil négligemment déposé sur ses genoux. "Mais ce qui m'intéresse", reprit-il, "c'est surtout ce qu'ils ont décidé de faire. Ils ont du être obligés de réagir."

Bergman lui lança un sourire amusé avant de disparaître momentanément derrière un nuage de fumée. "Et bien, ils se sont mis d'accord pour avertir les Aurors, le ministre est déjà au courant bien entendu", annonça-t-il.

"Ils comptent nous faire sortir de l'ombre ?" s'étonna Lawson. "Officiellement, notre 'métier' est interdit, si jamais la Gazette tombe sur cette info…"

Les Chasseurs font partie d'une sous section secrète du département de régulation des créatures magiques. Ils sont en quelque sorte la police des vampires. Officiellement, la chasse aux vampires est interdite, mais il est impossible d'emprisonner un vampire d'un rang supérieur aux Sans-Ames pour une longue période, ils sont simplement trop puissants. La seule punition efficace pour les vampires renégats, c'est la mort. Bien sûr, autoriser le massacre de créatures magiques intelligentes est très mal vu. C'est pourquoi depuis que les vampires ont acquis des droits, les Chasseurs agissent dans l'ombre. Ils forment une petite communauté fermée qui suit ses propres règles et traditions.

"Ils pensent qu'on peut faire confiance aux Aurors pour garder le secret."

"S'ils commencent par le leur révéler, on ne sait pas où ça s'arrêtera, c'est impossible de garder ça secret aussi longtemps", répliqua Lawson d'un air sceptique. "Moins il y a de gens au courant, plus longtemps on sera tranquilles."

"Ils ne vont pas les mettre tous au courant", rectifia Bergman. "Juste les chefs de division."

Lawson fit un signe de tête désapprobateur. "Ca ne servira à rien, un sorcier normal", fût-il un Auror, "ne fait pas le poids face à un immortel, même les Rôdeurs risquent d'être un trop gros morceau pour eux."

Il existe trois catégories de vampires : les Sans-Ames, les Rôdeurs et les Immortels. Les vampires que le commun des sorciers connaissent, ceux dont on apprend à ce défendre au cours de défense contre les forces du mal, sont ceux que les Chasseurs surnomment les 'Sans-Ames'. Ce sont les plus inoffensifs des trois. L'existence des autres est tenue secrète pour ne pas effrayer les sorciers à l'idée que des prédateurs intelligents, incroyablement puissants et résistants aux maléfices puissent exister.

"Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est renforcer nos effectifs, trouver plus de Chasseurs et les former correctement, pas comme les nouveaux que j'ai rencontrés la dernière fois, je m'étonne même qu'ils aient survécu plus d'une journée avec leurs capacités."

"L'éternel problème des Chasseurs : le manque d'effectifs", rétorqua Bergman avec un sourire. "Peu de personnes se font mordre par des Rôdeurs ou des Immortels et en survivent, heureusement qu'il y a les familles de Chasseurs pour remplir nos rangs. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait faire de la publicité pour recruter plus de monde…"

C'est le contrecoup de la clandestinité, ils ne peuvent pas distribuer des prospectus pour recruter de nouveaux Chasseurs. De plus, les qualités requises pour être Chasseur ne peuvent pas être acquise via un entraînement ou des études. On _devient_ Chasseur en survivant au venin des vampires ; le corps y réagit comme face à un virus, il crée des anticorps magiques pour résister au pouvoir du venin et se défendre contre une éventuelle nouvelle attaque. Lorsqu'il réussi, ça laisse le sorcier complètement transformé, il est immunisé contre de nouvelles morsures (sauf dans certains cas, celles des vampires de rang supérieur) et il acquiert des capacités physiques –et plus rarement magiques –surhumaines qui, bien que toujours moindres, lui permettent de rivaliser avec celles des vampires. Un effet secondaire désagréable qui arrive de temps en temps est l'amputation d'une partie des pouvoirs du sorcier. La magie des vampires étant d'une nature différente, ça crée parfois des incompatibilités.

Lorsque les anticorps échouent à protéger le corps face au venin, le sorcier meurt ou pire –mais c'est plus rare –il se retrouve transformé en vampire.

Une alternative plus sûre qu'une attaque directe par vampire est le Cocktail mis au point par les alchimistes du Temple. Les ingrédients principaux du Cocktail de base sont venin de vampire et alcool. L'alcool stabilise le venin, ça évite de mourir d'une mauvaise réaction lorsqu'on l'avale et en bonus, ça masque le goût infect du venin. Evidemment les effets du Cocktail ne sont pas aussi forts que du venin pur injecté directement dans les veines, mais au moins ils sont prévisibles et le taux de survie de ceux qui boivent le Cocktail est proche de cent pour cent.

"J'admets qu'il est difficile de trouver de nouvelles recrues", concéda Lawson. "Mais ce n'est qu'une raison supplémentaire pour faire attention à celles qu'on a et les former correctement."

"Etonnamment, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi sur ce point", répliqua Bergman. "Et comme _moi_ je n'ai pas séché la réunion, j'ai pu en faire part au Conseil qui a également admit que l'entraînement des nouveaux laissait à désirer. Ils comptent donc améliorer le programme et augmenter le nombre d'apprentis par Chasseurs, en particuliers pour les lieutenants et capitaines d'escouades, vous devrez vous occupez de deux à quatre apprentis désormais."

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il distraitement en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

"Oui vraiment", dit Bergman en le regardant avec amusement. "Et qui pourrait mieux former les nouvelles recrues que le meilleur de nos Chasseurs ? J'ai donc le plaisir de t'annoncer qu'à partir de maintenant, tu vas toi aussi devoir t'occuper de deux apprentis."

Lawson redéposa son verre sans avoir bu et jeta un regard perçant à Bergman. "Ils veulent que je fasse _quoi_ ?!"

"Que tu prennes des apprentis. Je te préviens tout de suite, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser. Et oui mon vieux, apparemment, ils pensent que tu as un bel avenir dans l'enseignement", s'esclaffa Bergman." Mais sincèrement, je plains tes élèves."

"C'est hors de question", trancha Lawson. "Je ne prends pas d'apprenti. Je l'ai déjà dis, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de gosses."

"Je te rappelle que tu ne peux pas refuser", avertit Bergman. "Le Conseil en a marre que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête et le fait que tu sois notre meilleur Chasseur n'y change rien. Un directeur qui n'assiste jamais aux réunions, ce n'est pas très sérieux. Ils acceptent de passer l'éponge sur tes absences, mais tu devrais au moins prendre les mêmes responsabilités que les autres Chasseurs et entraîner quelques apprentis."

Lawson reprit son verre en soupirant et avala une longue gorgée de whisky. Il avait toujours refusé de prendre un apprenti, prétextant qu'il ne serait qu'un poids mort qui diminuerait son efficacité. En échange, il avait toujours accepté les missions les plus périlleuses. La plupart des Chasseurs, même parmi les plus aguerris avaient du mal à le suivre sans le gêner, tous ceux qui s'étaient proposés pour être son lieutenant avaient finis par démissionner, alors un total novice…

"Donc, en ce qui concerne tes élèves", reprit Bergman," tu récoltes bien entendu le rejeton des McLean. Andrew te vénère –s'il pouvait je suis sûr qu'il te demanderait en mariage –dés qu'il a entendu dire que tu allais devoir prendre des apprentis, il s'est arrangé pour placer son petit-fils en haut de la liste. Et on ne peut pas vraiment refuser l'héritier de la plus grande et ancienne famille de Chasseur."

Le Chasseur roula des yeux d'un air excédé et vida son verre d'un trait. Il le reposa bruyamment sur la table et s'en servit un second.

"J'ai eu pitié de toi pour le deuxième", continua Bergman. "J'ai usé de mon droit de veto et je t'ai épargné un autre aristocrate. Celle-ci je l'ai choisie moi-même. C'est une jeune Auror qui a récemment été mordue par un immortel et a survécu. Elle s'est parfaitement rétablie et il semblerait que ses facultés se soient développées de façon tout à fait satisfaisante, ce qui en fait une recrue de premier choix pour nous. Les Aurors font toujours d'excellentes recrues. J'ai leurs deux dossiers ici, se rappela-t-il en sortant des parchemins de sa poche. William McLean et Hellen Potter", lut-il.

"Donne", grogna Lawson.

Bergman tendit les papiers un sourire ironique toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Lord Lawson parcourut rapidement les parchemins avant de les jeter sur la table en poussant un long soupir. "Quand est-ce que ça commence ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

"Oh pas tout de suite, rien ne sera prêt avant plusieurs jours. Passe au Temple quand tu auras le temps, on te donnera les détails."

* * *

* * *

Merci beaucoup à Shinakun et Santera pour leur deux reviews ^_^.


End file.
